Guarda espaldas y juguete
by Phoenix2307
Summary: Arya es una cazadora y se le ha encomendado proteger a los hermanos Sakamaki pero comenzará a sentir algo extraño por uno de los hermanos ¿Quién sera el que se quede con esta cazadora con corazón frío? Ejem...cambie el titulo antes era corazon frio y sangre dulce
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

El sonido del tacón de las botas al chocar contra el piso, rompía el silencio que había en la calle principal. Era de noche y pequeños copos blancos empezaban a caer. Ni una estrella, ni siquiera la luna era visible ante las espesas nubes grises. Una figura de largo cabello castaño rojizo caminaba con cierta gracia. Llevaba una gabardina negra abierta, mostrando una blusa blanca de manga larga, un pantalón gris y unas botas negras. En la cadera llevaba un cinturón de cuero negro que se veía ajustado.

Tras caminas 30 minutos se detuvo en un edificio en apariencia abandonado. Lo que alguna vez fue un hotel de lujo ahora era un nido de ratas. Pasó por recepción y se dirigió al piso #13 habitación #6. El único cuarto en apariencia limpio y bien amueblado. De alguna manera se las había arreglado para vivir ahí durante 5 años.

Estaba a punto de recostarse cuando llamaron a la puerta. Perezosamente se dirigió a la puerta y quito el seguro.

-¿Qué demonios quieres Aarón?- pregunto

-Siempre tan fría- un chico alto, delgado, cabello y ojos azul oscuro entro con una sonrisa

-Si solo vienes a fastidiar será mejor que te largues- amenazo

-Desafortunadamente no. Esta vez vengo por órdenes del consejo-

-Tsk- gruño -¿Ahora qué quieren?-

-Me pidieron entregarte esto- extendió la mano y con ella una carta

Con un rápido movimiento se la arrebato, como dijo en la parte de atrás de la carta se encontraba una luna en cuarto creciente, estampada en cera roja indicando que la carta era del consejo.

-¿Y bien?-

Tras leer la carta tomo una mochila verde desgastada y empezó a guardar cosas.

-¿Qué haces?-

-Me voy de viaje-

-¿Tan pronto? Acabas de volver-

-Son ordenes- dijo mostrando la carta

-¿Cuándo vuelves?-

-Y eso que importa…te encargo el lugar-dijo mientras se echaba a correr; Aarón no tuvo tiempo de decir algo ya que desapareció.

Junto al "hotel" se encontraba un callejón que por fortuna nadie notaba. En ese pequeño callejón se encontraba una motocicleta deportiva color negro con la silueta de un dragón en la parte trasera. Era una autentica fortuna contar con una de esas cuando se tenía que viajar largas distancias en poco tiempo.

En cuestión de 45 minutos y viajando a toda velocidad llego a su destino. Una majestuosa mansión cercada por un portón negro, dentro del portón rosales blancos decoraban los jardines expidiendo una embriagante fragancia. Aparco la moto junto a la entrada y observo el paisaje.

-Malditos ricos-

Con gran agilidad escalo y brinco el portón. El aire era fuerte y unos cuentos pétalos blancos flotaron con delicadeza alrededor de la chica. Cuando llego a la puerta dudo por unos momentos pero tras 5 minutos toco.

-Maldición- dijo por la bajo al no recibir respuesta. Sin pensarlo dos veces forzó la puerta y entro en completo silencio -¿Hay alguien en casa?-

Caminando tranquilamente por un pasillo llego a la sala. Abrió las puertas con sumo cuidado y observo con atención el cuarto. Era una habitación enorme y pensar que solo era la sala. Al entrar otro pequeño pasillo se extendía cubierto por una alfombra carmesí. Pilares acomodados para formar otra especie de pasillo sostenían el segundo piso, la alfombra seguía hasta unas escaleras las cuales de dividían en dos. Situado en una esquina se encontraban 2 sillones azul rey con una mesita café oscuro y un bello candelabro colgaba en el centro iluminando todo el cuarto. Una vez más reviso la carta y noto un pequeño P.D., el cual decía que los propietarios no llegarían hasta las 11 de la noche. Demonios apenas eran las 10, de haber leído mejor no hubiera llevado tanta prisa. Suspiro y se recostó en el sillón, se encontraba exhausta debido a su última misión. Sin darse cuenta sus ojos se fueron cerrando lentamente hasta caer rendida.


	2. Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2

Lo siguiente que supo fue que alguien la agitaba bruscamente. Abrió los ojos con cuidado lanzando una mirada asesina a aquel que se atrevía a molestarla. Para su sorpresa se encontró con unos ojos verde jade que la miraban de la misma manera. Bostezando se sentó en el sofá y observo como seis pares de ojos la miraban fríamente y con ganas de matarla.

-Los hermanos Sakamaki, supongo- volvió a bostezar

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto el chico de cabello negro

Para fortuna la chica ya había escuchado rumores de los hermanos, quienes por alguna razón habían hecho una alianza con el consejo. El mayor era Shuu, un chico alto, cabello entre amarillo y naranja y ojos azules. Luego estaba Reiji un chico según rumores, inteligente pero aficionado a los modales, tenía el cabello negro y ojos violeta, usaba lentes y era un poco más bajo que el primer hermano. Después estaban los trillizos: Raito, un chicho de cabello castaño, ojos verdes y siempre lleva un sombrero; Kanato, alguien de cabello y ojos lilas, todo desalineado y con un oso de peluche siempre a la mano; Ayato, un joven pelirrojo de ojos verdes. Finalmente estaba Subaru, quien era propenso a la violencia, tenía el cabello blanco y ojos rojos pero uno era cubierto por un mechón de cabello.

-Soy Arya- dijo mientras cruzaba las piernas y sonreía –un placer-

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- dijo Ayato impaciente

Arya borro se sonrisa y lo miro fríamente como si planeara matarlo pero solo opto por suspirar y enseñar la carta que le dio Aarón.

-Vengo del consejo-

Reiji se acerco y tomo la carta dejando a los demás hermanos con duda.

-Parece que seré su guardiana mientras encuentran al asesino-

-¿Asesino?- pregunto Subaru

-¿Ehh? ¿No lo saben?- ante el silencio prosiguió –Alguien está matando a los aliados del consejo, así que me han mandado a cuidarlos-

-No necesitamos que nos cuiden- hablo Subaru

-¡Quién demonios creen que somos!- Ayato estaba molesto

-Pues si soy cuidado por ti no me molestaría- dijo Raito con su tono seductor

-Ya cálmense- pidió o más bien ordeno Reiji –Parece que vivirás con nosotros así que espero que todos se comporten. Subaru muéstrale su habitación-

-Ni te molestes, no dormiré aquí-

-Pero nosotros queremos un nuevo juguete ¿Verdad Teddy?- Kanato abrazaba a su osito pero Arya no hizo caso y se levanto del sillón, dispuesta a irse pero alguien la tomo de la mano. Era Kanato quien la sujetaba con fuerza.

-He dicho que no queremos que te vayas- apretó mas su agarre

-Y yo que no me quedare-

Kanato ante su rabia, lanzo a la chica contra la pared. Ella emitió un pequeño sonido de dolor pero también acerco su mano a la parte posterior del cinturón, donde tenía 2 dagas de plata. En cuanto Kanato de le acerco, Arya rápidamente con su mano derecha tomo una de las dagas y la coloco en el cuello del chico mientras que su mano izquierda sujeta su cabello lila. El solo pudo abrir sus ojos con sorpresa y péquelas lagrimas llenas de frustración cayeron por sus mejillas.

-Kanato- lo llamo Reiji –no olvides que ella viene del consejo, no es cualquier humano y tu…podrías intentar controlarte-

-Solo si ustedes lo hacen- con cuidado soltó a Kanato y acaricio su cabello como si fuera su hermanito menor mientras guardaba la daga –No llores Kanato, ya eres un chico grande- con ambas manos limpio las lagrimas del chica y lo beso en la frente.

Todos estaban impactados, nunca Kanato se había quedado tan sorprendido y nunca alguien lo había tratado con tanto cariño.

Arruinando el feliz momento y trayendo a la realidad a los demás hermanos, una canción de Dragon Force resonó en la habitación. Arya hizo una mueca y saco, del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, un celular.

-¿Dónde has estado?- gritaba Aarón mientras Arya caminaba hacia la puerta

-No grites- contesto con flojera

-Te he estado llamando quin…-

No termino de escuchar, ya que Reiji llego por atrás y le arrebato el teléfono.

-Dame eso- ordeno

-Te diré unas cosas- contesto el otro- Primero…no uses ese tono arrogante conmigo. Segundo…si estás hablando conmigo no te distraigas. Tercero…te quedaras a vivir aquí sin ninguna objeción-

Reiji la veía con ojos fríos diciendo que no aceptaría un no por respuesta.

-No- contesto de manera arrogante

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-Ahora escúchame pequeño vampiro. Si estoy aquí es porque son ordenes, voy a hablar como yo quiera, viviré donde yo quiera y si me place me tomare la molestia de ponerte atención-

Los demás hermanos observaban con cierta diversión el espectáculo. Rara vez veían a alguien desafiar a su hermano con tal arrogancia.

-Vayan a sus cuartos- la ira de Reiji era palpable. De inmediato sus hermanos desaparecieron. La mirada de Arya seguía fija e inmutable ante él.

Sin darse cuenta el vampiro tomo la muñeca de la chica con tanta fuerza que parecía que la rompería. Guardo el teléfono en el bolsillo de su pantalón y empezó a caminar mientras tiraba de ella. Arya intentaba parar pero como era de esperarse su fuerza no era nada comprara a la de él. Una vez más dirigió su mano libre a una de las dagas. Ya habían subido las escaleras y caminaban por un pasillo del segundo piso, cuando Arya levanto la mano, armada y lista para atacar pero Reiji fue más listo y volteo en el momento exacto como para frenar su mano.

-Creíste que el mismo truco funcionaria 2 veces- decía mientras la aprisionaba entre la pared y su cuerpo –mejor te quitamos toda arma que traigas-

Con una mano sujeto amabas muñecas poniéndolas sobre su cabeza y apretándolas a la pared. Su pierna derecha se coloco en medio de las de la chica dejándola vulnerable e inmóvil. Lentamente pego mas su cuerpo al de ella y con su mano empezó a recorrer el cuerpo de Arya.

Comenzó por su espalda descendiendo lentamente a hasta su cadera donde encontró la otra daga, cuando el sonido del metal al chocar rezumbo, Arya se erizo y torpemente dejo caer la otra daga que traía en manos. Reiji siguió con su recorrido torturándola cada vez más, su mano paso entre sus muslos, después por su estomago y finalmente por su pecho.

Arya no pudo evitar soltar un gemido, se sentía humillada y cansada por su última misión. Como era posible que una cazadora como ella, tan respetada y temida, pudiera ser tocada por un simple vampiro y lo peor del caso…hacerla sentir tan bien.

Reiji sonrió con satisfacción al ver que su presa ya no oponía resistencia y….porque desaprovechar la oportunidad. Con cuidado se acerco a su cuello y suavemente lamio. Su lengua en contacto con la piel de Arya se sentía caliente y húmeda. Ella sabía lo que iba a suceder así que solo cerró sus ojos y espero. Colmillos cortaron su piel y liquido rojo emano sin control alguno. Pequeños gemidos salieron involuntariamente de ella, no sabían si era de placer o de dolor o ambos.

-Basta…- pidió

-¿Harás lo que se te ordene? –dijo apenas separándose unos centímetros de su cuello

Arya dudo unos segundos pero al final su orgullo pudo más –No-

Los ojos del vampiro brillaron con más furia.

-Entonces…será mejor que te prepares para las consecuencias-.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Sus pulmones ardían y las piernas se sentían pesadas. Una helada brisa azotaba sin piedad, meciendo con brusquedad los arboles, arrasando con todo lo que estuviera en su camino. Finalmente algunas nubes habían hecho espacio para una luna llena, la cual estaba en todo su esplendor. La luz de la luna iluminaba el sendero por el que Arya corría, ramas y hojas crujían con cada paso, su cara sonrojada por la helada brisa y sus extremidades entumidas dificultando el movimiento. Bruscamente se detuvo haciendo que unas hojas se levantaran, su respiración cálida creaba una nube con el frio aire. Su presa se había detenido y no era cualquier presa. Un hombre lobo de al menos 2 metros se encontraba frente a Arya. Mostraba sus colmillos y garras bien afilados y listos en cualquier momento para desgarras, sus orejas alertas a cualquier sonido y ojos amarillos esperando alguna señal de movimiento. Este era de alguna manera diferente parecía un perro cuidado, su pelaje negro, limpio y brillante, era la prueba de ello. El lugar parecía ideal para una pelea. Los arboles formaban un círculo perfecto y la luna iluminaba con mayor intensidad esa zona. Con una daga en mano izquierda y una pistola en mano derecha, Arya fue acercándose con cuidado. El perro primero aulló pero después empezó a correr en cuatro patas en dirección a la chica. Esta apunto al lobo y empezó a disparar. Balas de plata bendita se fueron incrustando en los hombros, brazos y piernas del enorme animal pero este no disminuía la velocidad. Sin esperarlo el lobo dio un salto dio un salto a la vez que lanzaba su garra derecha a su cazador e impacto a un costado. Arya fue lanzada a unos pocos metros de su lugar original dejando caer su daga, mas aun así se levanto y tomo un cartucho de su cinturón, el cual con gran rapidez cargo y volvió a disparar. Esa vez no eran balas de plata sino pequeñas capsulas que al impactar soltaban una especie de tranquilizante. Una vez más disparo a sus piernas, brazos y ahora pecho. Para fortuna parecía que las capsulas tenían efecto, para des fortuna el perro logro dar un último salto haciendo que su enorme cuerpo cayera sobre el de ella.

-¡¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mi?!- grito la chica

-Ohh, vamos, no te ha ido tan mal-alguien apareció

-Maestro…pudo haberme ayudado- contesto mientras empujaba a un lado al pesado lobo y se sentaba

-Lo siento, yo solo he llegado para ver el salto del cachorro…ya he avisado al consejo-

Arya miro al hombre que tenía al lado con todo el desprecio del mundo. Su maestro y padre, un hombre de cabello negro y un ojo azul pues el otro lo había perdido y ahora portaba un parche. Igual que la chica llevaba una camisa blanca y un pantalón y botas negras, su diferencia era que el llevaba una gabardina y sombrero café, también que utilizaba una escopeta la cual llevaba a su espalda.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto mientras era ayudada a levantarse

-Aarón me llamo preocupado por ti. Le dije que te podías cuidar sola pero parece que no fue tan mala idea venir-

-Tsk-

-¿Y bien?-

La chica solo desvió la mirada.

-Escuche que tu misión era cuidar de los Sakamaki pero estas aquí-

-¿Y eso qué?-

-¿Por qué estás aquí?-

-Pues yo…-

El hombre observaba con curiosidad a la chica, la escena que tenia frente a él era algo extraño; Arya, la cazadora de elite más respetada, se encontraba sonrojada y sin palabras.

-Entonces…será mejor que te prepares-

Colmillos fueron nuevamente encajados en su cuello provocando dolor y placer. Arya ya no peleaba más así que el vampiro soltó su agarre y dirigió una mano a la cintura de la chica y otra a su nuca, mientras que ella enredaba sus manos en el suave cabello del chico. Gracias al consejo, los vampiros siempre habían estado alimentados por lo que Reiji solo encajaba sus colmillos por diversión. Cuando se separo, Arya noto la diferencia de estaturas, ella apenas le llegaba debajo de la clavícula y para poder ver los ojos de su agresor tuvo que inclinarse y levantar la cabeza. Reiji aun la sostenía y ella aun estaba enredada en su cabello cuando sus miradas se encontraron. Los ojos guindas del vampiro se encontraron con unos ojos color ámbar, llenos de emociones pero había algo raro en su ojo derecho, ¿un lente? Un hilito de sangre brotaba en la comisura de la boca de Reiji hasta la barbilla y Arya como si fuera un reflejo lo limpio con la lengua y lamio los labios de él. Repentinamente abrió sus ojos como platos dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho. Sin pensarlo dos veces salto hacia atrás un tanto asustada pero el chico que estaba enfrente aun no parecía reaccionar. Aprovechando el momento salto del segundo piso y corrió hacia los sillones donde dejo su mochila tras lo de Kanato.

En el momento que salto, Reiji reacciono e intento detenerla pero lo logro y en menos de lo que esperaba su presa ya había escapado.

-¡Arya!- la llamaron sacándola de sus recuerdos

-¿Ehh?-

El maestro suspiro –Veo que es imposible tratar contigo en estos momentos. Ya he llamado al consejo así que podemos volver con los Sakamaki y cuando volvamos quiero una explicación-

¿C-Con los Sa-Sakamaki?- demonios eso significaba ver a Reiji

-¿Algún problema?-

Arya respiro profundo como si el aire la renovara –No- dijo de forma seria –Ninguno-

-Entonces…andando-

Sin embargo en el momento en que la cazadora dio el primer paso se desplomo en el piso. Su vista se torno borrosa, la fuerza le hacía falta y solo podía cerrar los ojos mientras escuchaba a su maestro decir su nombre de forma alarmada. Frio y miedo fue lo único que pudo sentir cuando se vio repleta de una oscuridad que parecía no tener fin.

* * *

**Ejem...bueno**

**Quiero dar las gracias a quienes me mandaron comentarios, perdonen que apenas los este viendo pero aun no sé cómo funciona esta página :P **

**Sofialexandra15.- are mi mejor esfuerzo por hacer los capítulos más largos pero no te prometo nada**

**Seshru.-el nombre de Arya también me recuerda a juego de tronos y debo decir que adoro a esa niña**

**Vicky Quintero.-tratare de hacer la historia lo más interesante que pueda :3**

**RavenWhite97.-me dio risa leer tu comentario y doy gracias por tu sinceridad. Si te soy sincera al principio me gustaba el titulo pero tienes razón y creo que lo cambiare y veré que puedo hacer respecto al resumen **

** .127.-tranquila****aunque me tarde prometo continuar la historia**

**Hana-Chan.-me alegra que te guste y en cierto modo es mi primer fic sobre ellos así que tenme paciencia**

**Enserio aprecio mucho sus comentarios y cuando los leí no tienen ni idea de lo feliz que estaba era como "NO PUEDO CREERLO¡ LES GUSTO¡". La verdad es que lo último que quiero es decepcionarlas así que cualquier idea que tengan de cómo seguirlo o si quieren que pase algo díganme (esta vez revisare con más cuidado). Bueno eso era todo, creo. Una vez más MIL GRACIAS ¡**

**P.D. ya vi donde están los reviews jeje**


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

No había luz, un dolor se extendía por todo su costado izquierdo, voces inundaban su cabeza. ¿Dónde estaba? Se sentía cansada y a pesar de que eran temporadas frías su cuerpo irradiaba calor. No podía mover ni un musculo.

-¿Cuándo despertara Teddy?-

-Se ve tan linda con esa cara de dolor-

-Apesta a perro-

-Son unos escandalosos-

-¡Ya cállense de una buena vez!- un impacto resonó

-Por el amor de…- suspiro –podrían comportarse-

Con mucha dificultad, Arya, abrió su ojo izquierdo permitiéndole ver a seis ya conocidos vampiros. Quería decirles algo pero su voz no salió y mantener el ojo abierto le costaba mucho. Poco a poco fue cediendo ante el cansancio y una vez mas fue rodeada por oscuridad.

Ahora había paz y silencio. Esta vez cuando abrió los ojos no había nadie y aunque siguiera cansada ya podía moverse. Con cuidado y con dolor se fue sentando, pudiendo ahora observar donde se encontraba. Una cama matrimonial yacía bajo ella, a su mano derecha un pequeño mueble color negro y en él una lámpara blanca, a mano izquierda se encontraba una pared de cristal con una puerta a la altura de la cama dando paso a un balcón, frente a ella un tocador negro y a unos cuantos pasos se encontraba una especie de entrada. Las paredes donde se encontraba la cama y el tocador eran blancas mientras que la pared contraria a la de cristal era roja con una puerta café oscuro en su centro. La cama parecía antigua, con su cabecera negra y cuatro soportes que sostenían un techo en el cual había cortinas corredizas que al igual que las sabanas eran rojas. Con increíble lentitud giro en su lugar dejando colgar sus piernas, el piso era frio ante sus pies descalzos y sin mucha confianza camino hasta el tocador. Frente al espejo pudo ver su deplorable condición, su largo cabello estaba revuelto, mechones caían por todos lados. Su piel blanca, tenia rasguños y moretones, al menos sus piernas, llevaba una camisa blanca, probablemente de su maestro. Con su mano aparto unos mechones de su cara, los cuales tapaban su ojo derecho. Aquel ojo no era ámbar sino rojo, alguien le había quitado la lente que siempre llevaba. Miro hacia su izquierda, por el ventanal y noto que era de noche. ¿Cuánto tiempo había permanecido dormida? Su intención era caminar hasta el balcón pero una punzada de dolor la atravesó. Torpemente desabrocho los botones dejando ver su ropa interior negra y un vendaje debajo de las costillas, el cual empezó a deshacer. Cuatro largas líneas se encontraban en su costado izquierdo, justo donde terminaban las costillas y empezaba la cadera. Marcas de garras rojas y palpitantes eran las causantes de su dolor. Sin darle mucha importancia tiro la venda a un lado eso sin duda no se quitaría.

Tarde o temprano tendría que salir pero había un problema, su apariencia. Salir en ese estado no sería lo más inteligente del mundo y sus cosas no se veían por ninguna parte, su mejor opción era bloquear la puerta y salir por el balcón rogando que nadie la viera. Apoyándose en la pared camino hasta la puerta pero cuando iba a poner el seguro el picaporte giro, dejando entrar a un chico con melena blanca. Subaru estaba petrificado, Arya ante el repentino empujón había caído en una posición no muy conveniente. Su cabello caía hacia atrás despejando su cara, mostrando su heterocromía, la camisa se encontraba abierta así que el vampiro podía ver su ropa interior, sus piernas se encontraban flexionadas y abiertas mientras que el resto de su cuerpo estaba apoyado en sus brazos como si se intentara levantar. Subaru trago duro, esto no se veía todos los días pero algo rompió el encanto. Un aroma a perro inundo sus fosal nasales haciendo que cubriera su boca con su mano.

-¡Maldición! Apestas a perro-

Ella lo miro confundida, olfateo su brazo derecho pero no detectaba nada.

-Reiji pide que bajes…pero primero date un baño antes de que me vomite-

-Pero-

-¡¿Qué esperas?!- grito, pero ella no se movía. Impaciente camino hasta la chica y tomándola del brazo la levanto con brusquedad y la arrastro hacia la otra puerta aventándola al interior del otro cuarto –No saldrás hasta que te des el baño-

-Subaru-

-¡Ahora que!-

-No tengo ropa-

-No me importa ¡báñate!-

El cuarto era blanco y pequeño, con un espejo ovalado en el que se reflejaba completamente y nuevamente había dos puertas. Primero abría la de su mano derecha, un enorme closet, desgraciadamente vacio; en cambio la otra era un baño completamente equipado. Se desvistió frente al espejo observando cada rasguño y moretón, deteniéndose en las garras. No era su primera cicatriz pero nunca había sido tan grande.

-Demonios-

El baño era amplio con una tina en la que fácil cabían dos personas. Abrió una de las llaves y agua caliente broto liberando vapor. Cuando estuvo llena, se metió con lentitud, su piel helada se erizaba en contacto con el agua. Pequeños gritos y gemidos soltó cuando el agua cubrió las heridas de su costado, pareció una eternidad de aquí hasta que su cuerpo se acostumbraba. Una vez se acostumbro procedió a bañarse con sumo cuidado. Cuando se sintió limpia, dejo correr el agua mientras ella se envolvía en una suave toalla blanca. Camino hasta el espejo donde había dejado la camisa y su ropa los cuales ya no estaban.

-¡Subaru!-grito

-¿Sucede algo zorrita?-

-¿Ra-Raito?-

-Te escuchas alterada-

-¡Raito! ¡¿Dónde está mi ropa?!-

-Ohm. Así que no tienes ropa. Creo que debería entrar- dijo mientras abría la puerta

-¡N-No!-

-Oh no te agás la difícil y déjame entrar-

-¡Jamás!-

Perfecto. No podía empeorar. Se encontraba desnuda con un pervertido esperándola y solo una puerta se interponía entre ellos.

-¡Raito! Reiji se enfadara si no bajas- era la voz de Ayato

-¡Ayato! Llegas en un buen momento. Encontré una zorrita de lo más linda pero se escondió detrás de esta puerta-

-Mhm. Entonces solo hay que derribar la puerta- un golpe impacto el seguro de la puerta asustando a la cazadora. Ayato estaba dispuesto a patearla otra vez cuando una tercera voz apareció

-Teddy, creo que nuestro hermano está enojado-

-Nuestra mascota- contesto mientras seguía golpeando el seguro –está del otro lado-

-¿Y que esperamos?- una risa se logro escuchar

Golpes fueron encestados en la puerta haciéndola azotar. Arya estaba recargada en esta, tratando de que no cayera, su corazón latía más rápido y sus piernas empezaban a temblar por el nerviosismo.

-Si siguen haciendo eso, Reiji se molestara- los golpes cesaron y ahora era la voz de Shuu

-¿Cuándo llegaste?- pregunto Ayato

-Solo queremos lo que es nuestro ¿Verdad Teddy?-

-Queremos que nuestra mascota salga para poder jugar- dio en respuesta Raito

Los trillizos estaban dispuestos a tumbar la puerta cuando una quinta voz apareció.

-¡¿Qué demonios creen que hacen?!- los últimos dos vampiros aparecieron -¡Saben cuánto tiempo llevo esperando! ¡¿Por qué hay marcas en la puerta?!-

-Reiji…-lloro Kanato

-Dicen que su mascota está del otro lado- continuo Shuu

-¡¿Y por eso me dejaron?!-

Finalmente el vampiro albino se acerco a la puerta donde toco con suavidad.

-¿Arya?-

-¿Subaru?-

La chica entreabrió la puerta dejando ver su ojo ambarino y varios mechones. El vampiro le entro una camisa blanca la cual ella acepto y cerro nuevamente la puerta.

Arya abrió la camisa y se la coloco del pecho hacia abajo dejando sus hombros expuestos y con las mangas que estaban sueltas las cruzo debajo de su busto haciendo un moño en la espalda. Ahora era una especie de vestido improvisado. (**Ejem…esto no supe cómo explicarlo pero en pocas palabras convirtió la camisa en vestido :3) **Se examino frente al espejo revisando que no tuviera una abertura indeseada. Con sus dedos peino su cabello, era tan largo que le llegaba hasta sus rodillas, lo peino de lado para que mechones pudieran cubrir su ojo rojo. Respiro profundo y quito el seguro, abrió la puerta y por fin pudo ver a los seis vampiros, otra vez rodeándola.

Reiji estaba en la entrada, Shuu recostado en la cama, Subaru en una esquina de la pared de cristal y los trillizos frente a ella. Raito tenía cierto brillo en sus ojos, la miraba con lujuria, viendo sin descaro alguno sus piernas, delgados brazos y pecho.

-¿Y mi ropa?-

-La queme. Apestaba a perro- respondió Subaru

Arya pensaba en replicar pero fue interrumpida por el hermano mayor.

-¿Podemos irnos? Este lugar apesta a perro-

-Estoy de acuerdo- apoyo Ayato

Los primeros en salir fueron Subaru, Reiji y Kanato, después Arya y al último Shuu quien se venía durmiendo y Raito quien veía el trasero de Arya. Caminaron por varios pasillos hasta que llegaron a las escaleras principales donde una inesperada visita aguardaba. El maestro de Arya se encontraba sentando en el sillón. La cazadora mostro una sonrisa que inmediatamente se borro al ver a una segunda invitada. Una chica de su estatura, con cabello que parecían hilos de oro ondulados que le llegaban hasta la clavícula, ojos igual que si cabellera, labios carmesí, piel blanco y su cuerpo bien proporcionado; sin duda una belleza única la cual capto la atención de los vampiros de manera inmediata. Arya avanzo quedando en el primer escalón con los vampiros detrás y la rubia frente a ella.

-Diana-

-Arya- su voz era dulce

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Me entere de que te lastimaron y vine a verte. ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo te encuentras?-

-Ahora me siento peor gracias a ti-

-Ohh vamos- sonrió la rubia –Y yo que me he tomado la molestia de traerte esta carta del consejo- dijo mostrando otra carta

Arya la arranco de su mano y leyó en silencio –Puedes decirles que se vayan al…-

-¡Arya!- grito su maestro

-Sabia que dirías algo así pero ellos insisten- Diana examino a los vampiros pero después volvió a centrar su mirada en la cazadora –No creo que tengas problemas. Después de todo, las bestias son tu especialidad-

-Menos una víbora que anda suelta-

-¡Arya!- otra vez fue llamada

Pero nuevamente no hizo caso ya que miraba directamente los ojos de Diana. No había duda de que se odiaban y si les fuera posible ya se hubieran matado en ese mismo instante.

-Lamento interrumpir pero me podría decir ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- pregunto Reiji

-Por supuesto- sonrió Diana mientras se colocaba en el primer escalón –Mi nombre es Diana Arlet y soy una cazadora de elite. Y quien me acompaña es Ryu uno de los más respetados cazadores donde quiera que vaya-

Reiji miro al hombre que estaba junto a Arya entregándole una mochila de lona negra. –Bien. ¿Qué tal si tomamos asiento y nos explican que sucedió?-

-Me parece perfecto- contesto Diana

Todos siguieron a Reiji hasta otra sala de estar más amplia, todos menos Arya la cual entro a otro cuarto sin dudar. Para asegurarse coloco seguro a la puerta y verifico que no hubiera otras puertas en aquel cuarto. Para fortuna estaba vacío, una habitación sin uso así que prosiguió a cambiarse. Saco todo lo que había en la mochila: lo primero fue su ropa interior, luego una chaqueta negra, una blusa verde azul sin mangas, cuello alto y con un corte de triangulo invertido en el pecho, saco un pantalón negro, un cinturón de cuero con múltiples hendiduras para objetos, un par de guantes con los dedos descubiertos, un reloj y finalmente unos botines. Una vez vestida doblo la camisa y siguió esculcando la mochila pero no quedaba nada más que una pequeña caja negra con frasco dentro, el cual contenía su lente ambarino. Se acomodo el pelo para que ya no cubriera su ojo, coloco el lente y tomando la mochila y la camisa salió. No quería ver a los vampiros así que sin hacer ruido se dirigió hacia la puerta pero no lo logro.

-¡Arya!- una tercera vez fue llamada pero ahora era Reiji –Ven aquí- ordeno

Sin más opción se dirigió hacia la sala donde estaban todos y se coloco junto a la puerta

-El señor Ryu se ha tomado la molestia de explicarnos como te has hecho esas heridas y también se ha acordado que tú vivirás aquí-

-¿Qué yo hare qué?-

-Si Arya- le contesto Diana –Tu deber es cuidar de los hermano y lo mejor es que vivas junto a ellos por en caso de emergencia-

-No lo haré-

-Vamos Nezumi-chan. Nos divertiremos mucho jugando al gato y al ratón- claramente era Raito

-No- dijo ignorando el apodo de Raito

-Arya veo que no entiendes…- la actitud de Diana cambio rápidamente y un menos de un segundo ya estaba frente a Arya –Nadie te está preguntando si quieres. Es una orden y vas a obedecer-

Pero ella solo sonrió – ¿Y desde cuando obedezco órdenes?-

Diana estaba a punto de golpear a Arya de no ser porque Subaru llego y se echo a la humana en el hombro

-¡Subaru bájame!- ordeno mientras pateaba con todas sus fuerzas pero aun así gracias a su herida no debía hacer muchos movimientos. El vampiro como era de esperarse no hizo caso y empezó a caminar con a la chica dándole patadas. Antes de cerrar la puerta de aquella sala volteo para decir unas últimas palabas.

-No se preocupen. Yo me hare cargo de ella- y cerró la puerta desapareciendo con Arya.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Subaru ya se encontraba pisando el primer escalón, cuando el sonido de un arma al cargarse le detuvo. Ryu se encontraba a menos de un metro de él, con una pistola apuntando directo a su cabeza.

-Disculpa pero te pediré que bajes a mi estudiante-hablo tranquilamente

Arya aprovechando un poco el despiste del vampiro comenzó a removerse en su lugar pero lo único que logro fue que este apretara mas su agarre haciéndola a ella morder su labio para no emitir algún sonido de dolor. El albino estaba dispuesto a responder pero fue interrumpido por su hermano mayor.

-Subaru-llamo Reiji mientras se acomodaba sus lentes- Te pido que dejes a la cazadora en paz. Ya ha sido suficiente escándalo por el día de hoy, además que quiero recordarle a todos que tenemos que ir a la escuela dentro de 30 minutos-

A regañadientes, lanzo a Arya contra su maestro y desapareció del lugar. Los demás hermanos optaron por seguir su ejemplo y no se entrometieron. Reiji fue el único que permaneció mientras observaba a los tres cazadores juntos.

-Ehmm ¿Reiji?- interrumpió Diana el silencio –me gustaría decir que Arya en estos momentos fue solicitada en el consejo por lo que la cubriré por los próximos tres días-

-Acabas de llegar, causas problemas y ahora te vas. Sin duda el ser más problemático que eh conocido- contesto

-Mira que a mí tampoco me causa gracia tener que cuidarlos pero no tengo opción- le gruño la castaña

Y sin despedirse se fue de la habitación. Arya le dirigió una última mirada a su "amiga" para luego salir por la entrada principal, siendo seguida por su maestro. Sin dirigirse una palabra Ryu subió a su moto la cual era como la de su alumna, solo que sin el dragón; la chica monto detrás de él recordando lo que paso con la suya.

_Respiro profundo intentando tranquilizarse mientras se apoyaba en la puerta principal. Ahora se encontraba en la entrad, inspirando la fragancia de las rosas y el aire helado, esperando a que estos la calmaran. Dirigió su mano a donde el vampiro le había mordido, sentía dos perforaciones y mojado, supuso que sería su sangre; comenzó a maldecir a todo lo pudiera mientras abría su mochil, en ella una pistola y varios cartuchos la esperaban junto a otra daga. Furiosa coloco todo en su cinturón, estaba considerando seriamente entrar otra vez y meterle una bala a Reiji por el...pero eso no pasaría porque unos ojos amarillos la observaban desde el las rejas del portón. Un hocico se contrajo mostrando una dentadura blanca pero esta figuro no hizo más, tras mirarse por unos momentos la figura opto por correr; sin olvidar su misión, proteger a los hermanos a pesar de todo, corrió hacia la puerta volviendo a escalar y saltar con gran facilidad, tomo su motocicleta y se fue de persecución. Por alguna razón termino en alguna especie de arboleda pero por lo mismo perdió de vista su objetivo, lo cual no sería por mucho ya que este ataco por atrás. Reaccionando a tiempo, salto de su transporte sacando el arma de su cintura viendo como un lobo enorme aplastaba su amada moto. _

Una cegadora luz hizo volver a la chica en sus sentidos, ahora se encontraba en movimiento y la luz provino de un camión que venía del otro de lado de la carretera. Observo a su maestro, quien tenía total concentración en lo que hacía; otro recuerdo vino a su mente, el día en que Ryu se convirtió en su padre.

_Hacía frio, el viento era suave y la nieve caía enterrando todo en una capa blanca. Ella tan solo tenía cinco años, no entendía nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Hace poco estaba con su madre que lloraba por alguna razón mientras la abrazaba y le daba un beso en su frente y ahora estaba con un sujeto extraño que no parecía nada amable; entonces apareció su actual padre. La pequeña temblaba por el frio y por el miedo que le causaba él mientras se arrodillaba para estar a su altura._

_-Hola pequeña- la saludo pero ella no contesto –Soy Ryu y ahora yo cuidare de ti. Prometo que te cuidare ¿sí?-_

_A pasos pequeños se acerco a aquel hombre y con mirada inocente, asintió y lo abrazo cayendo en un profundo sueño. Desde ese día vivió con él y aprendió de él, ella era quien era gracias a él y no se arrepentía de nada._

Esta vez volvió a la realidad porque se habían detenido. Miro a su alrededor para ver un edificio o mejor dicho el lugar del consejo o al menos una de sus ramas

El consejo una organización formada desde quien sabe cuando dispuesta a trabajar por la paz entre humanos y seres paranormales. La sede principal junto con los líderes se encontraba en el Vaticano pues al final de todo estaban relacionados con la iglesia, pero tenían ramas por todo el mundo, edificios y personal destinado a la experimentación, tratado y apoyo tanto para las criaturas paranormales como para los humanos que eran los "cazadores", personas contratadas por el consejo, al final alguien tenía que hacer el trabajo sucio. En este edificio se encontraban varias salas, algunas para hacer comunicados, acuerdos, contratos y otras para hacer experimentación de armas y todo eso. Arya se encontraba en un área de estudio de criaturas por lo cual todo era blanco como un laboratorio u hospital pero a final de cuentas eso era. Sabiendo el camino a la perfección llego a una habitación entrando sin permiso. El cuarto estaba hecho un desastre, papeles por todos lados creado montañas y haciendo difícil la entrada. En un escritorio una señorita trabaja en algo pero eso no era lo importante.

-Irma-

La señorita volteo. Su cabello castaño se encontraba en un moño, llevaba lentes y una bata blanca; sonrió al ver a la cazadora y amiga suya.

-¡Arya!- exclamo con alegría -¿Qué te trae por aquí?-

-Parece que necesitan mi ayuda con un sujeto...el experimento...312-

-Oh claro- sonrío-por aquí-

Caminando por otra serie de túneles llegaron a lo que eran las "habitaciones de los experimentos", personas iban de un lado a otro como hormigas buscando refugio. No tardaron en llegar al cuarto en el cual se había solicitado ayuda. Con tranquilidad espero a que Irma tecleara un código en la puerta, un sonido y una luz verde indicaron que era accesible el lugar. A paso seguro se adentro en el cuarto, blanco como el resto y con una cama al fondo solo que el resto de los cuartos no tenia marcas de garras por las paredes ni había un perro enorme echado en la cama.

* * *

**Hiiiiiiii**

**Hola a todas las lectoras, disculpen la desaparicion pero simplemente se corto la inspiracion, pero por alguna razon hoy decidi volver a checar la historia y despues de releer los comentarios pense "deberia seguirla". Y esto fue lo que resulto, espero comenzar a subir caps mas pronto y no dejar la historia abandonada...otra vez jejeje:3**

**Sin mas por el momento espero que les alla gustado y como siempre se aprecia cualquier tipo de comentario**

**Hasta la proxima¡**


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

La puerta hizo _click_ al momento de cerrarse dejando a Arya encerrada con un enorme perro o mejor dicho lobo, sus ojos eran café y su pelaje dorado con blanco en el pecho. Esto la tomo un poco por sorpresa y ahora entendía las palabras de Diana con su "las bestias son tu especialidad" aunque no se equivocaba. Respiro profundo dudando al principio pero se acerco al lobo quedando frente a frente. El animal ni siquiera se inmuto, seguía con su cabeza en alto observando cada movimiento de la humana. La puerta una vez más hizo _click._

-Arya- hablo Ryu- Tenemos problemas- al no escuchar respuesta de su alumna prosiguió –Diana ha llamado, están atacando la escuela de los hermanos y necesita ayuda-

Una vez más se encontraba con su maestro en su motocicleta solo que esta vez se encontraba armada; dos dagas en la parte trasera de su cinturón, a los costados se encontraban municiones y dos granadas, en sus muslos había dos correas de cuero donde se encontraban un arma de fuego. La noche era clara, la luna y las estrellas brillaban en todo su esplendor, silencio reinaba en el momento que llegaron a la escuela. La cazadora caminaba por los pasillos con una daga en mano izquierda y el arma de fuego en su derecha mientras que su maestro la seguía de cerca con una pistola en cada mano. No había alumnos, ni maestros, ni señales de su compañera o eso pensaron hasta que un grito quebró el silencio. Corrieron en dirección hacia el lugar de donde provenía el sonido. Llegaron a lo que sería el patio de la escuela y en este se encontraban los seis hermanos observando a Diana. Esta no estaba en buenas condiciones, su mano sujetaba su hombro izquierdo que derramaba sangre, su mano izquierda se aferraba a un látigo por el que corría su sangre. Finalmente frente a los siete, parada con una sonrisa, estaba la causante de todo. Una chica de cabello rosado atado en dos esponjosas coletas, portaba un vestido negro bien abultado llegando hasta arriba de sus rodillas, calcetas blancas largas y zapatos negros; sus ojos al igual que su cabello eran rosas y en sus manos se enrollaba un látigo rojo. Observando más allá de todo, las sombras comenzaron a moverse dejando a la vista a dos lobos negros, recordando a la cazadora a su anterior contrincante. Sin basilar disparo a una bala a cada sujeto corriendo hacia el primer lobo, todos voltearon solo para ver como una daga era incrustada en el pecho del animal dando directo al corazón, sus ojos amarillos se tornaron vacios desplomándose todo su cuerpo en el frio piso. Ryu llego directo a la rubia para ayudarla mas también observaba a su alumna en caso de necesitar ayuda.

-Váyanse de aquí- ordeno Arya –Solo estorban-

Los hermanos solo continuaban quietos, un poco impactados por el rumbo que habían tomado las circunstancias.

-Vámonos- interrumpió el cazador tomando a Diana en brazos para después correr siendo seguido por los vampiros

-Persíguelos- hablo la pelirosa dando órdenes al otro lobo

-Primero tendrán que pasarme a mí- contesto Arya posicionándose entre sus encargados y sus perseguidores -¿Por qué quieren a los hermanos? -disparo hacia el lobo mientras esquivaba los latigazos de la otra chica.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, sucia cazadora-

Cansada de solo esquivar, permitió que el látigo impactara su brazo derecho con el fin de tomarlo y no dejarle utilizarlo más. Y funciono pero lo que no previno fue que el lobo negro estuviera dispuesto a atacarla por la espalda. Sintió el cálido y apestoso aliento del animal, el frio sudor recorrió su espalda, esperando por la posible muerte que nunca llego. Para sorpresa de ambas mujeres, una sombra dorada llego por un lado impactando al lobo negro de costado, ambas figuras rodaron por el suelo, un quejido de dolor y no hubo más. Los segundos parecieron una eternidad mientras la sombra dorada se paraba en cuatro patas, el lobo que Arya había visto ahora posaba frente a ella con su hocico manchado de sangre al igual que sus patas. La distracción que había causado fue suficiente shock como para que la pelirosa tirara de su látigo cortando la chaqueta y un poco la piel de su oponente pero no hubo más golpes solo se dedico a correr, estaba huyendo. La reacción de Arya fue inmediata y comenzó a correr detrás de ella, un carro negro salió de la nada y balas hicieron que frenara repentinamente dejándola solo de observadora para ver como su oponente subía al carro y escapaba. Una brisa meció su cabello, dirigió una última mirada al cielo y volvió caminando hasta donde el lobo dorado la esperaba. Se arrodillo frente a él acariciando detrás de sus orejas, en respuesta recibió lametazos en su rostro. Checo al lobo negro para cerciorarse que estuviera muerto, se levanto y camino dando palmadas en su pierna, señal para el lobo de seguirla. Entro a la escuela buscando a su maestro y a los hermanos, el animal comenzó a caminar frente a ella, guiándola a través de pasillos hasta detenerse frente a una puerta cerrada y comenzó a arañarla y hacer sonidos. Guardo la daga y la pistola en sus correas, tomo el picaporte y lo giro lentamente, abrió la puerta y al dar el primer paso sus reflejos se hicieron presentes sujetando con fuerza el brazo de alguien. Subaru se encontraba a un lado de la puerta sujetando con firmeza un cuchillo contra su cuello pero Arya le sujetaba con firmeza.

-Baja eso. Antes de que te lastimes-

Empujando al chico entro al aula, era como cualquier salón de clases, el resto de los hermanos se encontraban al frente del salón y en el escritorio estaba Diana siendo atendida por Ryu; por apariencia había entrado por la puerta trasera de la habitación.

-Oh pero si eres tu- hablo Reiji al verla –Y veo que traes una peste contigo. ¿Acaso no es tu deber eliminarlos?- se refería al lobo que estaba detrás de ella

-Silencio vampiro o en el único eliminado aquí serás tú-

-¿Arya qué ha pasado?- pregunto Ryu

Con rapidez explico lo que sucedió en su pequeño encuentro; se llamo al consejo para que enviaran a alguien a limpiar la escuela y para que Diana fuera tratada de inmediato. Todos fueron llevados a las oficinas donde cada uno dio su versión; los hermanos dieron la misma versión, se encontraban en clases cuando de se les pidió que evacuaran, ellos desobedecieron y se encontraron en el patio donde eran rodeados por 2 lobos y la muchacha, dieron la descripción de ella, contaron que apareció Diana y lucho, siendo así gravemente lastimada, hablaron sobre la llegada de Arya y Ryu y como finalmente fueron llevados por Ryu a una de las aulas para mantenerlos seguros. Los agentes del consejo tomaron informes de todo, disculpándose con los Sakamaki por todos los problemas causados, Diana fue llevada a urgencias y Arya con su maestro realizaron el resto del papeleo y explicaciones. Faltaban pocas horas para el amanecer cuando los hermanos eran llevados a casa, nadie hablo solo se dirigieron a sus habitaciones y no salieron hasta la noche. Era domingo por lo cual no había escuela, aun así los seis vampiros se encontraban reunidos en la sala. Las puertas se abrieron llamando su atención por estas entro Arya con maleta en mano seguida por el lobo, a su derecha entro un chico alto, 1.82, su cabello negro y corto, sus ojos verdes como los de un gato, en su espalda llevaba una maleta; a la izquierda entro otra chica, baja de estatura, 1.53, cabello negro y lacio cortado en capaz que llegaba a la mitad de su espalda, sus ojos café oscuro y como los otros dos traía una maleta.

-Sakamaki- sonrió la primera –Los presentare, ellos son mis compañeros, Aarón y Alice, ellos estarán con nosotros a partir de hoy, debido al último incidente-

-Más niñeras- susurro el menor de todos

-Pues mejor para mí, tendré otra mascota- hablo con emoción Raito

-¿Tu qué dices Shuu?- dijo el de lentes

-Mientras no molesten-

-No quiero que el perro se me acerque- ordeno Ayato

-Teddy...más personas extrañas han venido a jugar-

Cada hermano se fue a su habitación y los cazadores se instalaron en la mansión dispuestos a comenzar su nueva vida pero como siempre tenía que haber problemas.

La noche seguía, Aarón y Alice decidieron explorar los alrededores de la mansión dejando sola a Arya y su acompañante, en las oficinas se había decidido que seguir tratando con ese lobo seria una pérdida de tiempo por lo que se quedo a cargo de Arya. Ella venia bajando por las escaleras cuando las puertas se abrieron dejando entrar a seis mujeres mal vestidas, tacones, vestidos muy cortos y de colores chillones, su cabello arreglado y con demasiado maquillaje. Antes de darse cuenta los hermanos ya estaban otra vez reunidos, la diferencia fue que esta vez la ignoraron y cada uno se fue con una mujer. Pensar en la razón por la cual ellas estaban aquí le dio asco pero tendría que soportarlo al menos hasta que todo esto acabara. Siguió explorando el lugar con cuchillo en mano hasta que un sonido la detuvo, gemidos eran apreciables del otro lado de una puerta, al instante dejo de jugar con la daga prestando atención. La puerta se abrió y un Raito despeinado y con la playera abierta se asomo.

-Es de mala educación estar espiando, Nezumi-chan-

-Disculpa- dijo un poco sonrojada –Me iré a mi habitación-

-No sin antes recibir un castigo- el tomo de la muñeca acorralándola contra la pared antes de que pudiera irse –Nos podemos divertir- susurro mordiendo su oreja delicadamente

Un pequeño gemido escapo de sus labios pero juntando toda su determinación chasqueo los dedos. Un gruñido alerto al vampiro, giro su vista y vio como se le acercaba el lobo mostrando sus colmillos.

-Raito- una voz femenina apareció -¿Por qué tardas tanto?-en la puerta una de las mujeres se recargaba en el marco, envuelta en sabanas blancas

-Despreciable- dijo Arya y lo empujo haciendo que chocara contra la mujer – ¡Horus! Vámonos-

Continuo con su camino, maldiciéndose por dejar que el mismo error sucediera dos veces; llego a su cuarto entrando directo al baño para verse a sí misma, el sonrojo era obvio y su respiración irregular, no quería admitirlo pero el vampiro había logrado ponerla nerviosa. Horus, su lobo, lamio su mano para reconfortarla. Lo acaricio antes de ir a asegurar la puerta y tirarse en la cama dispuesta a dormir, el lobo se acomodo al lado de su ama, cuidándola y brindándole calor.

* * *

**Hello a todos¡**

**Les dije que subiría capitulos**

**Como siempre espero que les haya gustado y cualquier cosa (criticas, algo que quieras que pase y cosas asi) manden mensaje**

**Sin mas por ahora BYEEE:3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hiii**

**Este capitulo esta dedicado a gabriela. andreina. 127**

**Espero que lo disfruten porque no me estuve matando para escribirlo y que no les agrade:3 **

**Bye-bye**

* * *

Capitulo 7

Algo no estaba bien, sus ojos aun estaban cerrados pero había cierta tensión en el aire, sus instintos le alertaban de algún peligro. La cama crujió resintiendo el peso de alguien, algo cálido rodeo su cintura siendo arrastrada para después ser estrujada. Giro en su lugar mientras abría sus ojos, para su sorpresa un rubio la mantenía abrazada y al sentir su movimiento logro que su agarre se intensificara.

Al no poder moverse intento otra cosa -¿Shu?- llamo pero este no respondió –Hey vampiro- siguió sin respuesta – ¡Oye vampiro de pacotilla, te estoy hablando!-

-Que molesta- murmuro -¿Qué quieres?-

-Que me sueltes-

Este abrió su ojo derecho viendo como la cazadora le lanzaba miradas asesinas. Exasperado giro en su lugar empujando a la chica lejos de él causando que esta se cayera de la cama. Soltando un suspiro de frustración se levanto preguntándose donde estaba Horus. Vio por el ventanal confirmando que aun era de noche, salió del cuarto sin ánimos caminando hacia el jardín donde había más rosales blancos. En medio de todas las rosas dio media vuelta, su mano derecha empuñaba su daga, había elevado su brazo más arriba de su cabeza con el final de detener a otra daga. Subaru hacia presión en el enfrentamiento de cuchillos, dirigió su mano derecha dispuesto a impactar a la chica pero nuevamente fue detenido como el otro día en el salón de clases. Arya dio un paso al frente empujando al vampiro y comenzó a atacar, dando golpes o intentando hacer cortes pero nunca dando su mejor esfuerzo o mostrando sus verdaderas habilidades. En un descuido Subaru tropezó al momento de estar esquivando, lo cual ella aprovecho haciendo un barrido, derribándolo se coloco a horcadas sobre el empuñando con ambas manos su daga a menos de un centímetro de su cuello; el chico se quedo estático, sus ojos mostrando sorpresa. La cazadora libero su respiración contenida.

-Nada mal pequeño vampiro pero aun te falta- le dio una pequeña sonrisa antes de irse.

Después de su pequeña pelea nada mas ocurrió. No se volvió a topar con nadie ni siquiera con sus compañeros. Caminaba de vuelto a su cuarto con la esperanza de que Shu ya se hubiera ido, y así fue solo que en lugar de encontrar al vampiro encontró un paquete con una nota.

_Asistirás a partir de mañana a la escuela junto a los Sakamaki_

Esa era letra de su padre, abrió el paquete encontrando su uniforme y una maleta con todo lo necesario. El día pareció eterno mientras esperaba el momento para ir a la escuela, se sentía nerviosa no había asistido a la escuela, su educación siempre fue impartida por maestros particulares. Finalmente la hora llego, los hermanos se encontraban en la sala esperando por la limosina, Arya los observaba desde el segundo piso, Aarón y Alice entraron indicando que era hora de irse. Antes de que se hiciera más tarde se vistió: falda negra, calcetas, botas, camisa blanca, un lazo rojo alrededor de su cuello y la chaqueta negra; para fortuna la chaqueta era lo suficiente grande como para ocultar sus dagas pero el resto de sus cosas tendrían que ir en la maleta. Sin más tomo las llaves de su motocicleta, ahora era roja con un dragón dorado, Horus la esperaba sentado. Lo acaricio durante unos momentos pensando si esto en realidad era buena idea y por supuesto que no lo era pero ya tenía todo listo. No tardo en llegar a la escuela, donde todo mundo se le quedaba viendo preguntándose quién era. El timbre sonó y todo mundo desapareció de los pasillos, Arya estaba parada junto a una puerta esperando a que el profesor la llamara, estaba comenzando a arrepentirse y cuando pensaba caminar por donde vino se escucho un "puedes pasar". Inhalando profundo abrió la puerta sin mirar a nadie.

-Mi nombre es Arya Nakamura, un placer-

Murmullos se extendieron por todo la clase haciendo sonrojar a la señorita.

-Silencio- ordeno el maestro –Muy bien señorita Nakamura puede tomar asiento junto al joven Sakamaki-

Arya camino hasta la última fila y tomo asiento junto a uno de los hermanos quien parece que no la ha notado por estar viendo por la ventana, además que había ocultado su aroma por medio de perfumes aunque a ella tampoco le gustaran. El profesor comenzó con su clase y ella intentando ser una buena alumna tomo apuntes, clases pasaron la mitad de ellas las comprendió y la otra mitad no, tendría que estudiar en casa si quería mantenerse en esa escuela. Seguía sin comprender porque tenía que estudiar, bien podía cuidar los alrededores como sus compañeros...

_-Ellos serán tus nuevos compañeros- dijo Ryu_

_Arya intercambio miradas con los dos jóvenes que estaban frente a ella y aun lado de su maestro, había escuchado de ellos pero su modo de trabajo era diferente, ellos hacían trabajo de guardaespaldas a diferencia de ella que perseguía a todo aquel que le ordenaran._

_-Su modo de trabajo será simple- continuo su padre –Ellos cuidaran los alrededores y tu estarás con los hermanos todo el tiempo-_

_-¿Y que será durante la escuela?- pregunto_

_-Ya me encargare yo de eso-_

Ahora entendía porque su maestro estaba tan calmado. El timbre volvió a sonar indicando la hora del descanso, pensaba en salir a tomar aire cuando fue rodeada tanto por chicas como por chicos, todos haciendo preguntas diferentes queriendo saber más de ella. Arya sonreía y contestaba todas las preguntas que le fueran posibles la mayoría con mentiras.

-Oye Arya ¿podrías darme tu número de teléfono?- pregunto una chica

-Yo...lo siento pero la verdad me lo robaron y no he podido conseguir uno nuevo- le contesto recordando como Reiji se quedo con su celular y ya no volvió a verlo –Pero si quieren, pueden anotarlos aquí- mostro su cuaderno –Y cuando tenga uno los llamare-

Muchos anotaron sus teléfonos, la cazadora se disculpo diciendo que tenía que ir al baño lo cual era otra mentira. En cuanto salió del salón corrió por los pasillos intentando salir de aquella locura mas lo que no esperaba era toparse a Reiji saliendo con el mayor de los hermanos de una oficina y no se veía muy alegre.

-Podrías al menos fingir que te importa- exclamaba el de lentes –Es la tercera vez que nos citan en la oficina del director-

-Ya te dije que lo siento- respondió Shu de manera perezosa –Ahora ¿ya me puedo ir?-

-Haz lo que quieras pero ya no me metas en tus problemas- el mayor se fue bostezando mientras Reiji miraba como se iba -¿No te han dicho que espiar es de mala educación?-

Arya estaba recargada a la vuelta del pasillo escuchando todo lo que decían, mordió su lengua y fingió que eso no estaba dirigido hacia ella, volvió sobre sus pasos cuando lo inesperado sucedió. Ayato estaba frente a ella con un balde vacio debido a que su interior había sido arrojado sobre ella. Todo su cuerpo escurría agua helada, Ayato le lanzo agua y ahora estallaba en carcajadas. Miro a un lado para ver como el segundo hermano ocultaba una débil sonrisa en su rostro, apretó los puños intentando controlarse para no tirarse sobre el vampiro pelirrojo y hacerlo pagar por su insolencia. Para su fortuna el pasillo estaba desierto, solo faltaba un minuto para regresar al salón.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto el mayor aun sonriendo

-No es obvio- gruño furiosa

-¿Quién te crees para responderme en ese tono?- la sonrisa había sido suplantada por unos ojos fríos

-¿Quién se creen ustedes para burlarse de mí?-

-Esto es suficiente. Vendrás conmigo-

Reiji se acerco para tomarla del brazo pero Arya golpeo su mano en señal que no la tocara para después dirigirse a Ayato que observaba con una sonrisa, le dio una bofetada admirando la sorpresa en los ojos de él y antes de que pudiera replicar salió camino a la enfermería. Después de caminar un rato sin rumbo porque no conocía el lugar llego a la enfermería por pura suerte, al entrar se encontró con una doctora, era rubia, alta, de ojos café claro, llevaba una camisa blanca y una falda negra, como todos los doctores portaba su bata blanca. Mintiendo logro que la doctora le diera un cambio de ropa y un justificante para poder salir de ese lugar. Regreso al salón de clases llamando la atención de todos, entrego el justificante al profesor y recogió sus cosas, mientras lo hacía vio como su compañero la miraba con sorpresa. Enojada volvió a la mansión a cambiar sus ropas por algo mucho más simple; pasaron las horas antes de que los hermanos volvieran. Arya estaba recostada en su cama acariciando a Horus cuando llamaron a su puerta.

-Ary-chan- era la voz de Raito –Reiji quiere hablar contigo y pide a vayas a su habitación de inmediato-

-Puedes decirle que no iré-

-¿Estás segura? Puede molestarse-

-No me importa-

-Como quieras Ary-chan-

Se encontraba nuevamente acariciando a Horus y jugando un poco él cuando volvieron a tocar su puerta.

-Raito te dije que no iría a verlo- exclamo la cazadora

-¿Y se puede saber el porqué?- esa no era la voz del pervertido, era la voz de Reiji

-Oh. Eres tu Reiji. No quiero hablar contigo así que puedes irte-

La puerta emitió un sonido, debió imaginar que tendría llave de todas las puertas de la casa. Al entrar vio que la cazadora estaba sentada en su cama solo un short negro y una blusa holgada color guinda y que a su lado se encontraba echado el lobo.

-Sin duda alguna eres una maleducada-

-Lo dice quien se burlo de mí-

-Quien diría que sería tan fácil ofender a una cazadora-

-Quien diría que lograría hacer que tú mismo vinieras a buscarme-

El vampiro guardo silencio pero después continuo –No te alagues tanto humana, solo quiero saber la razón de que estuvieras en la escuela y además quiero que sepas que tu forma de actuar no pasara desapercibida y serás castigada por eso-

-Creí que eras más inteligente chupa sangre. Creo que era obvio, que si estoy en la escuela, en uniforme, es porque estoy estudiando. Y sobre mi forma de actuar me importa una m*erda. Ahora sal de mi cuarto-

-Esto no ha terminado- contesto caminando hacia la cama pero no se pudo acercar mucho porque Horus de inmediato salto entre su ama y el vampiro mostrando sus colmillos, dejando sin opción a Reiji que salir del cuarto.

-Eso debería decir yo, Reiji- susurro para sí misma.

El día llego y Arya fue a reunirse con sus dos compañeros para mantenerse al corriente. Todos dieron un reporte diciendo que todo permanece tranquilo.

-Necesito ir a la ciudad. Volveré antes de que caiga la noche- aviso la señorita a lo que solo asintieron los otros dos.

Esta vez decidió no ir en su motocicleta para que Horus pudiera acompañarla, aunque podía seguir su rastro a la perfección. Seguía con las mismas ropas que se puso solo que ahora tenía puestos unos converse gris; había personas por todas partes admirando los aparadores, camino por callejones que se tornaban cada vez más oscuros incluso a la luz del día, hasta que llego a una puerta roja y con telarañas. Sin tocar, entro, siendo su visita anunciada por una pequeña campanita. La tienda era casi igual de oscura que el callejón, la luz era demasiado opaca pero lo suficiente como para ver la decoración, si es que se le puede llamar de esa forma, repisas polvorientas con frascos de diferentes tamaños y líquidos de diferentes colores. Se acerco al mostrador donde un señor viejo la atendió, le entrego un papelito y espero a que volviera con las cosas que pidió. No tardo ni cinco minutos cuando volvió con un pequeño saco, ella a cambio le entrego un pequeño frasco con algo plateado por dentro. Apenas volvió a la calle principal se arrodillo junto a lobo poniéndole un collar negro y acariciándolo.

-Necesitare tu ayuda amigo- decía ella dejando escapar un largo suspiro

Como dijo, volvió a la mansión antes de la noche, se sentía un poco agotada y su herida aun no cicatrizaba pero tenía que hacer su mejor esfuerzo, tuvo un rápido encuentro con Alice y Aarón en señal de que ellos podrían descansar hasta que llegara la hora de irse. Sentada en la puerta principal admiraba un pequeño frasco pensando si realmente era buena idea lo que pensaba hacer, probablemente no sería buena idea igual que asistir a la escuela pero no dejaría pasar él como la trataron los hermanos. La hora de ir a la escuela llego, los hermanos se fueron en la limosina como siempre, mientras Arya entraba al cuarto de Ayato y sacaba algo que necesitaría. Partió a la escuela solo que ahora su lobo la acompañaba. Aun faltaban quince minutos antes de las clases comenzaran y tenía que ser rápida. Lo primero fue caminar a la clase de Reiji.

-Reiji-san- se acerco con cautela –Podría hablar contigo en privado-

-Oh. Veo que ahora si quieres hablar. Disculpa pero no puedo, me temo que esta vez yo soy el ocupado-

-Prometo que será rápido-

Las pocas personas que había en el salón comenzaban a murmurar y esto molesto al vampiro al grado de aceptar y seguir a la cazadora. Caminaban por los pasillos hasta que ella freno en un lugar donde no había estudiantes para "hablar en privado".

-Y bien ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

-Quería disculparme por mi actitud de anoche- dijo mirando sus manos

-Esto es interesante y puedo saber ¿Por qué este repentino arrepentimiento?-

-Yo...solo...no quiero estar enojada con nadie- volteo su rostro, mirando con lagrimas hacia aquellos ojos rojos que la evaluaban

-Tendrás que hacer mejor que eso si quieres que te crea. Ahora me voy-

Apenas Reiji dio la vuelta Arya clavo algo en su espalda haciéndolo caer. Su visión estaba borrosa, su cuerpo no tenía energías y comenzaba a sentirse extrañamente caliente.

-Deberías tener más cuidado vampiro- vio como la cazadora se paraba junto a él y comenzaba a levantarlo, poniendo su brazo sobre sus hombros y sujetándolo por el abdomen –Enserio que esto ha sido más fácil de lo que pensé, ahora pensaras dos veces antes de morderme y burlarte de mí-

Lo próximo que supo el vampiro es que fue arrojado a un baño y la cazadora salió de su vista. Arya salió del baño de damas con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, reviso su reloj confirmando que le quedaban cinco minutos. Antes de ir a su próximo destino pasó por una puerta de emergencia silbando para atraer la atención de Horus quien entro sin ser visto. Llego a la azotea y como esperaba el mayor de todos dormía tranquilamente, en silencio se arrodillo junto a él siendo lo más rápida posible le quito los audífonos y el MP3 al vampiro y lo ato al collar del lobo, también le entrego una prenda siendo recibida por el hocico.

-Horus necesito que pases cerca de Ayato, por favor- le susurro, entonces un escalofrió le sacudió todo el cuerpo, mirando hacia atrás vio a un Shu de pésimo humor -¡Horus! ¡Corre!- ordeno mientras comenzaba a bajar escaleras seguida por el perro y el vampiro.

Para cuando el timbre sonó todo mundo en la escuela ya había visto como un perro corría con un MP3 y con unos bóxer rojos con corazoncitos rosas que claramente decían Ayato Sakamaki y era perseguido por los dos hermanos; sin duda Horus era un lobo ejemplar porque a pesar de ser perseguido por vampiros y aun con las habilidades de estos no eran capaces de alcanzarlo. Feliz de ver a los hermanos pasar completa vergüenza llego con su última presa, Raito coqueteaba con una chica de cabello negro, corto y ondulado.

-Raito- llamo la cazadora

Ambos voltearon y el chico sonrió de forma seductora dejando a su compañera olvidada.

-Ary-chan, vaya sorpresa- rodeo con sus brazos la cintura de Arya acercándose cada vez más

-¿Crees que podríamos...conversar?- susurro en su oído mientras observaba como la otra chica salía corriendo de aquel lugar escuchando sollozos

Para sorpresa de Arya, Raito la levanto haciendo que sus piernas se enredaran en la cintura del chico. La llevo al primer cuarto que encontró, era la enfermería que afortunadamente estaba sola. Quizá Raito ya lo tenía planeado después de todo estaba con una chica pero intento no prestarle atención; fue aventada a una de las muchas camas siendo ocultados ambos por las cortinas corredizas. El vampiro la beso con fuerza, jugando su lengua mientras sus manos acariciaban las piernas de ella, subiendo cada vez más la falda hasta llegar a la intimidad de la chica. En un dos por tres ambos estaban en ropa interior y era más que claro que Raito estaba excitado.

-Raito- dijo casi en un gemido –Tengo una sorpresa para ti pero debes cerrar tus ojos- obedientemente cerro sus ojos, oportunidad perfecta para la cazadora de esposar al chico y clavarlo en la pared con un cuchillo -Raito mírame- abrió sus ojos un poco sorprendido por la situación que se encontraba -¿Te gusta?- le pregunto mientras estaba sentada en la erección del chico, moviendo sus caderas lentamente pero no recibió respuesta porque el chico ya estaba gruñendo por el placer –Pues es una lástima- se detuvo acercándose al oído del vampiro –Debes tener más cuidado con quienes juegas Raito-kun-

Se levanto, escuchando las objeciones del esposado pero ignoro todo, se vistió y salió de la enfermería un tanto sonrojada. Fue a clases orgullosa de su trabajo, Reiji estaba drogado y encerrado en el cuarto de damas, Ayato y Shu estaban persiguiendo a Horus por toda la escuela y Raito se encontraba esposado y clavado en la enfermería. Al llegar al salón fue regañada por el profesor por llegar 1 hora tarde pero eso no le importo, camino hasta su asiento dándole una pequeña sonrisa al albino que se sentaba junto a ella, dejando fuera los pensamientos de los hermanos se dedico a tomar apuntes de todas sus clases.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

El receso llego y Arya fue rodeada por los estudiantes nuevamente con preguntas sobre el día pasado y él porque había llegado tarde ese día. Con mucha alegría y engañando a todos, contesto todas las preguntas que podía. Su receso pasó de manera ocupada haciéndose cada vez más popular. Todo transcurrió de manera rápida y feliz para la cazadora más no para los hermanos. Reiji seguía en el baño de damas, escuchando todas las conversaciones y pensando en cómo haría pagar a la chica ya que ese día tenía un importante examen y por su culpa lo perdió seguramente dañando su historial académico un poco. Raito buscaba la forma de desenterrar aquel cuchillo ya que no podía romper las esposas porque no eran acero corriente. Por último Ayato y Shu decidieron intentar otros métodos con el lobo, lo cual era tentarlo con un trozo de carne que robaron de la cafetería.

La escuela término, antes de que Subaru pudiera reclamarle algo salió del salón corriendo a la azotea para observar a los hermanos irse. Kanato y Subaru subieron como si nada al auto pero el resto parecía estarla buscando, algunos avergonzados y otros o mejor dicho Reiji se veía débil y de un pésimo humor. Sonriendo, poso su mirada en sus compañeros que la observaban desde la multitud de fans de los vampiros en forma reprobatoria pero eso no le importaba.

La noche aun era joven y aun así ninguno de los vampiros se atrevió a abandonar su cuarto como de costumbre. Arya dio la orden a sus compañeros de irse a descansar hasta medio día, dejándola a ella dando vueltas alrededor del lugar. Eran las tres de la madrugada cuando una limosina se estaciono frente a las rejas, la cazadora observaba desde el techo como el chofer abría la puerta dejando bajar a una señorita de cabello plata con un vestido turquesa. Los seis vampiros ya estaban reunidos junto con dos cazadores cuando las puertas se abrieron dejando entrar a dos hombres altos, de cabello corto y en traje, seguidos por la chica de cabello plateado.

-Pri...princesa- quedaron atónitos Aarón y Alice

-Bienvenida señorita Saito- hablo Reiji

-Reiji ¿Qué significa esto?- pregunto Ayato

-Permítame explicarles- hablo antes que el vampiro –Pero primero me gustaría que todos tomáramos asiento-

Todos pasaron a otra sala donde sirvieron un poco té pero antes de comenzar la chica ordeno a sus guardias y a los cazadores esperar fuera del cuarto; cuando estaba dispuesta a hablar las puertas se abrieron permitiendo la entrada a Arya.

-¡Arya! Que falta de respeto es esto- regaño como siempre el mayor

Esta no hizo caso y se recargo en una pared sin quitarle la mirada a la invitada.

-No importa- dijo frunciendo un poco el seño –Bueno...como quería decirles antes de la interrupción, soy la princesa Mizuki Saito y he venido a invitarlos a un baile-

-¿Una princesa?- murmuro Kanato aferrándose a su oso

-Pero que sorpresa- exclamo Raito mientras se acercaba a ella

-¡Raito!- volvió a regañar Reiji -¡Contrólate!-

Pero era demasiado tarde, pues el vampiro se encontraba sentado en el brazo del sillón que la princesa ocupada, sonriendo con lujuria acaricio una pierna de la chica. Ella no dijo nada, a cambio tomo de la muñeca al chico empujándolo para pararse ella. Olor a quemado comenzó a expandirse por la habitación, el vampiro comenzó a hacer una mueca de dolor mientras que sus hermanos no entendían lo que sucedía. Nadie noto cuando Arya se coloco en medio de ellos dos, apartando con un brazo a Raito y sujetando con fuerza la muñeca de la princesa.

-No te atrevas Mizuki-

-¡Tú no eres nadie para darme ordenes!- le contesto

-Mi deber es que nada le pase a los vampiros y lo haré, aunque signifique enfrentarme a ti- dijo Arya empujándola al sillón

-Suficiente- volvió a pararse la invitada –Me voy de aquí- y lo hizo pero antes entrego un sobre a Reiji, el cual tenía un dragón estampado en cera color turquesa

-Dios santo, acaso no tienes limites- regaño por tercera vez en la noche –No tienes suficiente con hacernos pasar a nosotros por malos momentos si no que también ahuyentas a nuestras visitas-

-Acabo de salvar a tu hermano de una incineración ¿Y así me agradeces?- lo enfrento

Kanato y Ayato se acercaron a su trillizo para observar con claridad que tenía marcas de quemadura en el lugar donde lo agarro aquella chica.

-Tal vez se lo merecía por su comportamiento inadecuado. Ella es una princesa...-

-¡Es una consentida arrogante!- interrumpió –Si la conocieras realmente ni tu estarías tan encantado con su presencia- sin esperar respuesta del vampiro salió azotando la puerta.

No fue mucho el tiempo en el que estuvo sola, Subaru se acercaba a ella, pensó que sería por algún otro combate o algo similar pero lo único que hizo el chico fue sentarse frente a ella en el suelo, rodeados por rosales.

-¿Qué tanto vez?- pregunto enfrentando la mirada roja del chico

-¿Son hermanas?-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Lo que escuchaste-

-Claro que no. Ella es de la realeza- contesto desviando la mirada

-No mientas. Tú y esa chica, tienen los ojos del mismo color.

-Subaru, muchos tienen los ojos de este color-

El albino suspiro –Como quieras. Venía a decirte que el baile será en tres días-

Se levanto y camino pasando a un lado de la cazadora, ella rápidamente lo tomo de su mano haciéndolo voltear con curiosidad –Gracias- murmuro más para sí misma pero aun así el pudo escucharla, dándole un ligero apretón reanudo su camino.

El sol comenzaba a salir lastimando un poco la vista de la cazadora, lagrimas cristalinas caían en silencio mientras el recuerdo de una mujer la atormentaba. Una ráfaga de aire azoto en su rostro limpiando las lágrimas y despeinándola un poco.

-Arya- Alice estaba detrás de ella

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Aarón y yo hemos sido llamados de regreso. Parece que nos has asignado a otra misión, volverás a estar sola-

-Está bien-

Para medio día los cazadores ya se habían retirado dejándola sola en la mansión junto a los hermanos. En silencio reviso a cada uno confirmando que todos dormían, finalmente en el cuarto de Reiji vio la carta en la una pequeña mesa. Con curiosidad tomo la carta para leer su contenido.

_A quien corresponda:_

_Por medio de esta humilde carta pero con mucho placer, me permito informarle que ha sido invitado a la celebración del cumpleaños número dieciocho de mi hija Mizuki. Un baile será organizado a media noche el día 31 de Octubre en la mansión Saito._

_Esperamos de su compañía_

_Sinceramente_

_Katashi Saito_

-No tengo más opción- murmuro para sí misma observando el sello en forma de dragón que diferenciaba a la familia Saito sobre las demás.


	9. Chapter 9

**Dedicado a Dessirenya.**

**Gabriela. Andreina. 127: espero que este capítulo conteste tu pregunta **

* * *

Capitulo 9

Por la noche, Reiji hablo con la escuela, diciendo que por cuestiones familiares no podrían asistir a clases hasta la semana siguiente; la cazadora tuvo que hacer lo mismo pues tampoco quería problemas académicos. Teniendo el rato libre, los siete fueron al centro a comprar trajes para los hermanos; Horus ya había vuelto con su ama y esta vez no se despegaba de ella. Como aun era temprano la mayoría de las tiendas estaban abiertas, mientras los hermanos se medían la ropa de una tienda Arya los observaba desde el departamento de damas pero también buscaba un vestido para aquella noche. Aunque solo seria para casos de emergencia porque realmente no creía que la dejaran entrar además de que el lugar debería tener más vigilancia de normal por todos los invitados que asistirán...

-¿Por qué no estás vestida?- pregunto el segundo hermano mientras le arreglaba la corbata lila a Kanato

-No se me permite la entrada-

-¡Pero Ary-chan! Yo quería ver tus piernas-

-Que pereza...ya vámonos-

-¿Y porque no se te permite entrar Ary-chan?- pregunto Raito dentro de la limosina

-Es una larga historia Raito. Solo diré que tengo problemas con el dueño del lugar-

-No me sorprende con esos modales- comento Reiji

El carro se detuvo frente a la entrada del edificio, una alfombra roja se extendía por todo el camino, asistentes dando la bienvenida, personas en trajes elegantes, reflectores iluminando y música por todos lados. Cuando los hermanos se fueron Arya dio indicaciones al chofer de pararse a unas calles lejos del lugar, bajo del carro con una bolsa en mano. Oculta por la oscuridad de los callejones abrió la bolsa observando dudosa el interior...

El interior estaba completamente iluminado, candelabros adornaban las diferentes salas, meceros iba y venían con charolas de champaña o vino u otros líquidos. La alfombra roja seguía adornaba el camino hasta el salón principal donde muchas parejas bailaban y niños corrían de un lado a otro.

-¿No debería estar haciendo guardia, maestro?- susurro Arya sonriéndole al hombre que estaba recargado en un pilar

-¿Arya?- dijo con sorpresa -¿Qué haces aquí? Sabes que es peligroso. Debes irte-

-Tengo que cuidar a los hermanos- le guiño un ojo –Además nunca he sido buena obedeciendo órdenes-

La chica paseaba entre la personas descubriendo tanto humanos, elfos, hadas, entre otro tipo de criaturas. Después de un rato diviso a los hermanos, Reiji hablaba con varios invitados, Kanato comía algo, Ayato bailaba con una chica, Raito estaba rodeado de mujeres, Shu estaba recostado en un pilar y Subaru solo estaba ahí. Una hora paso cuando la cumpleañera llego; su cabello plateado estaba acomodado en suaves ondas que le llegaban un poco mas debajo de los hombros, ligeramente maquillada y su vestido era como el de una princesa de los cuentos de hadas pero este era color beige.[1] A su lado derecho estaba un hombre alto, de traje y cabello plateado, sus ojos eran azul oscuro; a la izquierda estaba una mujer un poco más alta que ella de cabello largo y castaño, sus ojos color ámbar y traía un vestido verde pegado al cuerpo[2]. Ambos dieron un discurso sobre su adorada hija, también daban las gracias a los invitados por asistir, finalizando todo con un brindis. La princesa bailo con su padre y después pasó a saludar a todos los invitados que pudiera. Arya salió por una de las puertas que conectaba al patio, un amplio jardín con un laberinto y un kiosco. Camino a través del laberinto hasta llegar al centro de este.

-¿Acaso no tiene mejores cosas que hacer Sr. Katashi?-

-Déjate de cosas sin importancia Arya. Quiero saber ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Vine a festejar a mi hermana. ¿Por qué más estaría aquí?-

-¡Basta de juegos! ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Asuntos. No eres el único con un trabajo sabes-

-¿Un trabajo? ¿Ser cazadora es un trabajo para ti?-

-Entonces si sabes a que me dedico-

-Por supuesto quería evitar que este tipo de situaciones ocurriera-

-¿Este tipo de situaciones? ¿Qué situaciones? ¿Qué me metiera a tu casa y dijera cosas que no debo?-

-¡Suficiente! No tolerare esto en mi propia casa-

El aire torno caliente, ráfagas violentas azotaron a la chica haciendo que las capas de su vestido guinda ondearan junto a su cabello y tanto que le había costado arreglarse de esa manera; un vestido guinda[3] y mechones de su cabello entrelazados por pequeños adornos plateados. El ambiente era cada vez más sofocante, unas cuantas hojas de los arbustos que formaban el laberinto ardieron en llamas, una llamarada salió de la nada, como una serpiente arrastrándose con lentitud alrededor de Arya.

-¿Cariño? ¿Dónde estás?- esa era la voz de la madre de Mizuki causando que el hombro volteara solo por unos instantes –Aquí estas- continuo la mujer abrazándolo – ¿Qué haces aquí? Los invitados comienzan a preguntar por ti- él la atrajo más, mirando a los alrededores buscando a la cazadora y al no encontrarla volvió a la fiesta con su mujer.

La mansión Saito se encontraba fuera de la ciudad por lo que no muy lejos de ahí se encontraba un bosque. Arya había huido, buscando refugio entre los altos arboles, la luz de la luna apenas iluminaba el camino; se apoyaba en un árbol mientras lloraba cuando a lo lejos vio un pequeño punto brillante. Reaccionando justo a tiempo esquivo una bola de fuego sin embargo esa no fue lo único que tuvo que esquivar, corriendo con daga en mano llego a los orígenes de aquellos ataques. La misma chica peli rosa le sonreía mientras a su lado acariciaba a otro lobo negro pero no estaba sola, dos mujeres altas, de cabello negro y ojos café, su piel era gris azulada usaban vestidos de la edad media. La mano izquierda estaba unida a la derecha de la otra, mientras que el brazo libre estaba flexionado, lo que deberías ser uñas en realidad eran garras negras que aferraban una bola de fuego. Arya se deshizo de los tacones negros que portaba quedando descalza en la húmeda tierra, esta vez estaba sola, se encontraba lejos de la mansión, Horus se había quedado en casa.

-¿Las gemelas Abigail y Alison o me equivoco?-

-¡Silencio humana! No eres digna de pronunciar nuestros nombres- contestaron ambas

Esta vez tuvo que esquivar fuego y rayo, ráfagas de estos elementos fueron lanzadas en su contra. Utilizando los arboles como escudo, moviéndose como una pluma arrastrada por el viento esquivo los ataques mientras contraatacaba. Pronto no solo fue fuego y electricidad lo que evitaba si no también garras y colmillos seguidos por golpes del látigo haciendo imposible el ataque. Los tiempo corría pero para Arya parecía que se detuvo, no había ningún sonido, solo sentía como impactaban su cuerpo constantemente, destellos de luz pasaban cerca de ella; todo ocurría tan lento pero a la vez tan rápido.

-¡Arya!-

Su nombre. Alguien la estaba llamando, con dificultad se levanto ensangrentada para ver a Subaru, el vampiro la había encontrado, pero no era seguro para él, no mientras las brujas gemelas y la domadora estuvieran aquí. Otra explosión cerca de ella, haciéndola volar a unos metros, volvió a levantarse, tiene una misión que cumplir. Cojeando llego hasta donde estaba Subaru colándose entre él y los enemigos quienes solo sonreían al verla en ese estado tan deplorable. Su cuerpo pedía a gritos que parara, que lo dejara descansar en aquel frio lugar, entregándose a la oscuridad para jamás emerger de ella más no podía.

-Subaru... ¡Corre!-grito desesperada

Escucho los pasos del vampiro alejarse, en sonido de un látigo al golpear el aire, el lobo venia en su dirección, dispuesto a perseguir y a matar. No lo permitiría, empuñando con fuerza la daga logro herir al animal pero no logro esquivar el rayo. Sintiendo como la electricidad fluye con rapidez por sus venas destruyéndola internamente cayó al suelo semiconsciente. Mas risas, mas sueño, mas pesadez, sabía que pronto no podría ni abrir sus ojos. Temblando intento ponerse a gatas pero solo logro que alguien la pateara por el costado haciéndola quedar boca arriba; era el fin.

No hubo más risas, sintió calor. Gritos de dolor, de frustración llenaron el aire. Un último intento...gritando de dolor se paro, cruzando un poco sus pies por la falta de equilibrio. Observo a su alrededor, llamas escarlata la rodeaban, estas bailaban con ira. Alguien caminaba hacia ella atravesando el fuego como si nada, quería ver hasta el final pero hasta ahí llegaba su último intento. Sus piernas temblaron antes de caer pero no sintió el duro suelo, sintió algo cálido sujetándola, miro hacia el cielo encontrándose con unos ojos rojos que la miraban con preocupación, con mano temblorosa toco la mejilla de quien la sostenía, esa persona se estremeció y con su mano libre hizo tomo su pequeña mano haciendo presión contra él.

-Padre...-susurro antes de caer a la oscuridad.

* * *

[1] . /-pYPg2ZOVrgk/UnQq-cwOYDI/AAAAAAABH7k/VsDFVKJhs98/s1600/vestidos+de+noche+(2).jpg

[2] .

[3]


	10. Chapter 10

**Hiii**

**Disculpen la tardanza pero tuve algunas problemas planeando este capitulo, espero que el otro sea mas sencillo de escribir jejeje**

* * *

Capitulo 10

_-¡Mami!- decía una pequeña mientras corría a los brazos de una joven mujer._

_-¿Qué sucede pequeña?- le contesto sonriente elevándola en sus brazos_

_-Papi y yo encontramos esto para ti- dijo entregándole una rosa roja_

_-Es muy linda Arya-_

_-¡Papi! Si le gusto-_

_La pequeña le sonreía al hombre que estaba detrás de su madre; alguien alto, su cabello rojo le llegaba a la cintura y una cinta blanca lo ataba en una coleta, sonreía mostrando sus colmillos y sus ojos...ojos tan rojos como la sangre que mostraban un brillo especial._

_-Te lo dije Arya- con un brazo rodeo la cintura de la madre atrayéndola a el_

_-¡Seiya!- comenzó a reír su mamá_

_-Arya tengo una pequeña sorpresa para ti. Pon atención- en la mano de él, broto una pequeña flama escarlata que poco a poco tomo la forma de un dragón; emprendiendo el vuelo surco las corrientes de aire como una hoja y la pequeña niña comenzó a perseguirlo._

_-Seiya me preocupa que los ojos de Arya hayan cambiado-le confesó mientras veía a su hija_

_-Tranquila Midori- contesto abrazándola para reconfortarla –Nada malo le ocurrirá a Arya. Es una promesa...-_

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, su cuerpo se tenso pensando que aun estaba en medio de una batalla pero todo estaba tranquilo, un silencio que asustaría a cualquiera. Aun estaba en el bosque debido a que los arboles seguían rodeándola. Una rama trono alertando a Arya, quien se puso en guardia. Una de las brujas salió de entre los árboles, observando con cuidado noto que no estaba en óptimas condiciones, su ropa y su piel estaban quemadas, su cabello revuelto y sus ojos se encontraban perdidos. A pasos pequeños la cazadora se acerco, justo cuando estuvo frente a ella, se desplomo cayendo en sus brazos...

Se preguntaba como llego a esta situación, había tenido una pelea en medio del bosque, estaba a punto de morir cuando alguien la salvo y ahora arrastraba a una bruja por todo el lugar, desarmada y en un vestido de noche maltratado. ¿Quién la había salvado? Y ¿Qué había sido ese sueño? Después de un rato logro llegar a las orillas del bosque encontrándose con la mansión Saito. Un grupo de personas estaban reunidas alrededor de una mesa en donde trazaban algo, como si nada se acerco a ellos carraspeando un poco para que le prestaran atención. Todos voltearon poniéndose en guardia.

-Tranquilos- dijo levantando ambas manos causando que la bruja chocara su cabeza –Soy Arya-

-¿Arya?- un ojo azul la observada con todo el alivio del mundo

-¿Maestro?- pregunto un tanto sorprendida -¿Qué sucede?-

-¿Dónde estuviste?- le respondió abrazándola como si no la hubiera visto en años

-Yo...tuve unos problemas- señalo a la buja en el suelo –Aun está viva pero no creo que dure mucho si no la atienden-

-Pero...si es una de las gemelas... ¿Cómo?- por primera vez examino las circunstancias de su alumna. Su vestido estaba ligeramente quemado de las orillas, su cabello despeinado, tenia algunos moretones y vendas por todo el cuerpo además que su lente ambarino no estaba –Arya... ¿Qué te sucedió?-

Los otros hombres que estaban con su maestro se ocuparon de la bruja llevándosela en una camioneta negra, mientras ella le explicaba toda su historia incluyendo a la misteriosa persona que la salvo.

-Maestro puede decirme que está pasando-

-Arya estuviste desaparecida una semana completa. Los hermanos reportaron tu desaparición un día después del baile-

-¡Una semana! ¿Y quién se ha estado encargando de ellos?-

-Diana es tu remplazo pero no te preocupes de eso por ahora. Primero necesitamos informar de tu regreso y encargarnos de...-

-Lose- le interrumpió

Todos los tramites fueron rápidos, Arya fue enviada a la mansión para servir de apoyo a Diana, a pesar de todo lo ocurrido seguían creyendo que ella era la única apta para proteger a los seis vampiros. Un taxi se encargo de dejarla frente a las rejas las cuales estaban medio abiertas, todo seguía igual, silbo esperando que Horus estuviera cerca de ahí pero no estaba. Subía por las escaleras cuando escucho el sonido de algo romperse, corriendo en aquella dirección llego a un cuarto de juegos, en medio del lugar estaba una mesa de billar y sobre esta estaba Diana siendo mordida por uno de los hermanos. Para ser más exactos Reiji estaba bebiendo del cuello de la chica mientras una mano sujetaba sus muñecas contra la mesa y la otra se deslizaba por la falda de ella. El aroma a sangre invadió a Arya llenándola de asco, logro escuchar pequeños gemidos provenientes de Diana; ¿Qué sucedía? Sin poder soportarlo más huyo a su habitación entrando directo al baño a mojarse el rostro. ¿Por qué de repente había sido más sensible en todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor? Vio su relejo en el espejo llevándose una sorpresa por lo que vio. Su ojo derecho estaba rojo y escamas lo delineaban, reviso sus dientes encontrándose con dos colmillos tan filosos que le causaron una pequeña cortada al tocarlos. Asustada retrocedió chocando con alguien, volteo para toparse con la mirada roja de Subaru.

-¿Subaru?-

-¿Arya?-

Ella volvió a retroceder asustada, el vampiro entro al baño y cerró la puerta con seguro.

-¿Qué te sucede?-

La chica estaba hecha bolita intentando saber que le ocurría. Su respiración era agitada y no lograba calmarse, sintió caliente dentro de ella como si la quemaran internamente. Subaru se le acerco tomándola de las muñecas pero inmediatamente la soltó, ambos observaron las manos quemadas a causa de la piel de la chica.

-Arya cálmate- dijo acercándose a ella tratando de tomarla otra vez

-A...aléjate- pidió –No sé que esto y no quiero hacerte daño-

La cazadora comenzó a balbucear la misma frase cada vez menos audible, el chico sin saber que hacer hizo lo que sus instintos le decían...morderla. Sujetando del cabello a su presa mordió su cuello ignorando lo caliente de su piel. Su sangre era diferente, hervía y estaba llena de adrenalina, toda esa sensación no se podía describir. Arya ante el dolor que le causo la mordida reacciono sujetando con fuerza el hombro de quien la mordía, cuando Subaru termino ella ya estaba consiente otra vez, más calmada.

-Tu aroma...volvió a ser el mismo-

-¿Mi aroma?-

-Cuando entre, olías diferente pero ahora vuelves a ser la misma-

Ella toco con mano temblorosa alrededor de su ojo, esperando sentir las escamas pero no estaban y esa sensación de ardor había desaparecido al igual que sus colmillos. Más pronto de lo que esperaban voces comenzaron a escucharse del otro lado, el vampiro salió y luego de un rato solo había silencio. Saliendo con rapidez coloco seguro a la puerta con el fin de no recibir más visitas, registro todo el lugar encontrándose con sus cosas, aliviada de que Reiji no hubiera decidido quemarlas. Tomando un poco de ropa volvió al baño, la bañera comenzaba a llenarse con agua caliente mientras ella dejaba su ropa cerca junto a una toalla blanca. Comenzaba a retirarse el vestido cuando al voltear se encontró con unos ojos azules...


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

Estaba petrificada al encontrarse con la mirada de Shu, ¿Acaso su agotamiento era tanto que nunca noto su entrada? No, cuando se trataba de los Sakamaki ella nunca podía verlos llegar. Era una fortuna que aun no se retiraba el vestido pero ante la mirada del vampiro sentía su piel arder y sus piernas temblar. Reacciono demasiado tarde al notar que el vampiro ya estaba frente a ella, no intento correr pero si golpearlo pero no funciono pues Shu detuvo su puño como si nada; estaba muy débil, su maestro le dijo que se hiciera un examen médico pero ella lo rechazo como si nada y en estos momentos comenzaba a arrepentirse. Ambos comenzaron a caminar hasta que cayeron juntos en la bañera, el vestido de Arya se pego mas a ella remarcando sus curvas.

-¿Shu?-

-Silencio humana. Are que pagues-

En un repentino giro la chica quedo debajo de él y sin posibilidades de huir. Con una de sus manos tomo la cintura de ella, apegándola a su cuerpo y con la otra comenzó a acariciar su pierna, era suave y se encontraba ligeramente erizada. Ella, intentaba separarse pero lo único que lograba era que la acercara más; no noto cuando le retiraron su vestido, aventando la prenda mojada a una esquina. Arya estaba completamente sonrojada, sentía la mirada del vampiro explorar cada centímetro de su piel, pasando los dedos con una delicadeza de la no sabía que era capaz, deteniéndose un poco en las marcas de garras que estaban en su costado. Con la misma delicadeza quito las vendas de todo su cuerpo, para sorpresa de la cazadora no había lesiones, estaba completamente curada.

-De...detente- pidió al momento en que el vampiro le quito su ropa interior y ella intentaba cubrirse con sus brazos.

Siendo ignorada, Shu tomo su brazo, elevándolo sobre su cabeza dejando al descubierto su pecho. Tenía que admitir que la chica tenia buen cuerpo solo que nunca le había prestado atención. Comenzó a torturarla trazando un camino desde su cuello hasta su abdomen con sus colmillos, ella se retorcía y mordía su labio haciendo todo lo posible por no dejarse llevar y soltar un gemido. Volvió a mirar esos ojos azules llenos de diversión al verla en ese estado, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al momento en que la pierna de él se situó entre las de ella rozando su intimidad. Sus ojos se abrieron llenos de sorpresa y lo trataba de evitar sucedió, un pequeño y casi inaudible gemido se le escapo. Por unos minutos se mantuvo solo dándole pequeños roces haciendo que ella se retorciera, cada vez más excitada y desesperada. Pero incluso aquel vampiro tan tranquilo tenía su límite, soltando su brazo comenzó a jugar con el pecho de su presa. Arya siguió mordiendo su labio con fuerza, tanto que la sangre comenzó a salir, grave error porque por primera vez, Shu, la beso saboreando su sangre. Estaba enormemente excitada. Finalmente se rindió, rodeo el cuello del vampiro y abrió ligeramente sus piernas. Aprovechando la oportunidad, dirigió su mano a la intimidad de la chica donde el más ligero roce la hizo temblar, con lentitud introdujo un dedo en su interior haciendo que Arya rompiera el beso y jadeara. Satisfecho metió otro dedo y jugó en el interior de ella.

-Shu...no...Más- jadeo –Por favor-

Este retiro sus dedos, por unos momentos no hubo nada, solo ella tratando de controlar su respiración mientras él la sujetaba por la cintura. Cuando creía que ya por fin todo terminaría sintió un dolor expandirse por todo su cuerpo, esta vez gimió con fuerza, el vampiro la había penetrado. Sintió otra embestida junto a un gruñido que provenía de Shu.

-Arya...- hablo por primera vez

No hubo oportunidad de responder pues mas gemidos escaparon al sentir embestidas contra ella. Luego una sensación nueva, como si todos tus músculos se contrajeran hasta que no soportan más y se quebraran ante la tensión; sintió placer como nunca antes, tanto que ni se percato que el vampiro la había mordido. Por unos momentos permanecieron juntos, ambos abrazados y con la respiración entrecortada, como si fuera lo más normal Arya se acerco y le deposito un pequeño beso en su boca. Cerró sus ojos por unos segundos y al momento de abrirlos estaba sola. Como pudo salió del agua adolorida, envolviéndose en la suave toalla y poniéndose su ropa, un short y una blusa, se tiro en la cama y durmió.

_-Tú eres especial Arya, nunca olvides eso- _

_Él mismo hombre le sonreía con orgullo, al ver sus manos vio una pequeña llama escarlata._

Llamaron a su puerta haciéndola despertar de un pésimo humor. Pateo las cobijas dispuesta a abrir la puerta, frotando sus ojos quito el seguro y abrió encontrándose con unos ojos azules y unos verdes, eran Shu y Ayato; en acto reflejo cerró la puerta cuando el de ojos verdes apenas iba a hablar, un golpe logro quebrar el seguro de la puerta dejando pasar a un furioso vampiro.

-¡Maldita! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a cerrarme la puerta en la cara?!- la examino de pies a cabeza –Reiji dice que es hora de cenar-

Sin darle más explicaciones desapareció; Shu, quien había decidido entrar y recargarse en una de las paredes, abrió uno de sus ojos de igual manera examinándola, le regalo una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción lo que causo que la cazadora se sonrojara y temblara levemente. Pasaron cinco minutos en lo que la chica bajo, encontrándose con los seis vampiros en la mesa; sabía que no debía bajar en aquellas ropas así que decidió cambiarlas por un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca. Tomando una profunda respiración se sentó entre Shu y Subaru, frente a ella estaba Ayato, a su derecha Reiji y a su izquierda Raito seguido por Kanato. Todos parecían comportarse adecuadamente, hasta que las preguntas comenzaron.

-Arya- comenzó Reiji –Quiero que nos expliques donde has estado en estos días-

-Probablemente inconsciente- contesto dejándola un poco sorprendida

-Quiero detalles-

-El día de la fiesta tuve una pelea en un bosque cercano y quede inconsciente- sus ojos mostraron sorpresa al ver a Reiji, ordenando una explicación

-¿Y se puede saber que hacías en esa fiesta?-

-Quería ver a mi madre- en cuanto pronuncio la última palabra, cubrió con ambas manos su boca; ahora tenía toda la atención de los vampiros excepto la de Shu

-Oh y...se podría saber ¿Quién es tu madre?- Reiji había dejado de comer para concentrarse totalmente en sus preguntas

-Mi...- Arya mordía su lengua para no pronunciar aquel nombre pero no funcionaba –Midori Higurashi...-

-Midori...- evaluó el vampiro -¿La esposa de Sr. Saito y madre de la señorita Mizuki?-

-Si...-

-Eso significa que Ary-chan es una princesa- dedujo Raito -¿Verdad?-

-No- por más que intentaba no lograba hacer que las palabras se detuvieran, estas salían sin su permiso además que tampoco podía mover sus piernas –Soy hija de Midori y otro hombre-

-¿Es por eso que el color de tus ojos cambio o porque?- siguió Ayato

-Si. Utilizaba un lente de contacto para ocultar el color de mi ojo-

-Esto es interesante...- susurro Reiji –Arya ¿Quién es tu padre?-

-Mi padre...- la cara de la chica se volvió a una de dolor –No lo recuerdo-

-Qué extraño- volvió a susurrar

-Ary-chan- canto el vampiro de sombrero -¿Eres virgen, Ary-chan?-

-N...no- balbuceo sonrojada

-¿Y quién fue tu primera vez?- la voz de Ayato sonó molesta

-Shu...-

Los ojos de todos se abrieron con sorpresa, incluso los del nombrado. Arya solo jugaba con la comida de su plato sintiendo como todas las miradas la penetraban como agujas poniéndola cada vez más nerviosa, entonces aquella sensación volvió, sus sentidos se agudizaron y un calor en su interior comenzó a quemarla. Sin saber que ocurría, la movilidad volvió a sus piernas permitiéndole el salir corriendo del comedor.


	12. Chapter 12

De todas las cosas que podían ocurrir, esa era la que menos esperaba. La puerta principal se abrió de golpe con una fuerte ráfaga de aire agitando sus ropas. Perros negros entraron entre gruñidos, de entre sus blancos y afilados dientes salían hilos de saliva, sus garras chocaban contra los lizos pisos.

-Pero qué demonios es esto- soltó con exasperación el segundo mayor.

-Como se atreven a interrumpir en un momento como este- chasqueo la lengua Ayato –Definitivamente no se los perdonare-.

Una risa como de una niña pequeña resonó por todo el cuarto. Luego de que entraran alrededor de siete perros al cuarto, apareció la chica de cabellos rosados que se había mostrado con anterioridad en la escuela.

-Oh...pero que tenemos aquí- sonrió mostrando una larga hilera de blanquecinos dientes.

Para desgracia de la cazadora, ella se encontraba tirada en el piso, con las muñecas a ambos lados de su rostro, además que, Ayato estaba sentado a horcadas sobre sus caderas mientras que Raito sostenía del tobillo su pierna derecha la cual estaba desnuda y Kanato la acariciaba como si de una muñeca se tratara.

-No sabía que la cazadora tuviera su otro lado- rio suavemente

Soltando un gruñido, Arya pateo con su otra pierna a Raito causando que el peli-lila retrocediera como reflejo, después utilizo sus piernas para empujar al pelirrojo de encima. Una vez levantada se examino con rapidez, su pantalón estaba desgarrado del lado derecho por lo que de esa parte parecía algo como un short mientras que el otro lado estaba intacto, sus botines seguían en el mismo lugar al igual que el resto de sus prendas y armas.

-¿Y se puede saber quién te crees como para irrumpir en una propiedad privada de tal manera?- hablo Reiji.

-¡Claro! La última vez olvide presentarme ¿Verdad?- contesto de manera natural la chica –Mi nombre es Tsuki, princesa de estar hermosas criaturas- pronuncio abrazando a uno de los perros por el cuello y acariciando con sus uñas la cabeza de este.

-¿Una princesa?- murmuro Kanato –Es muy linda ¿O no, Teddy?-

-Disculpa princesita pero como podrás ver, no se recibe a nadie sin una invitación previa. Así que largarte- Arya quedo en medio de la habitación siendo como una delgada línea entre la princesa y sus perros y los hermanos vampiros.

-Y yo no obedezco ordenes de escoria como tu- devolvió en forma de gruñido –Además esta vez he venido a llevarme a los hermanos. Mi amo desea tener una conversación con ellos- volvió a reír.

-Sois una molestia- como siempre la voz de Shu era perezosa –Si vamos con ustedes dejaran de ser tan molestos-.

-¿Qué?- pregunto la cazadora incrédula.

-Por supuesto- contesto la peli-rosa.

-Lo mejor será resolver esto de una manera pacífica y no con la violencia, como una persona, si es que se le puede llamar de esa forma, suele arreglarlo todo- Reiji, que estaba en las escaleras, comenzó a bajarlas al mismo tiempo que acomodaba sus gafas.

-Yo solo quiero que se callen- el mayor que estaba recostado contra la pared, se enderezo y también camino hacia la intrusa.

-Tch, hay que ver a donde lleva esto- los siguió Ayato.

-Yo con gusto jugare con Tsuki-chan-

-Teddy...todos se están yendo. Debemos ir antes de que Reiji se enfade-

La mirada de Arya permaneció en el suelo por unos segundos, sus nudillos comenzaban a tornarse blancos de tanto apretar los dos cuchillos de plata. Repentinamente un circulo de fuego se formo a su alrededor, explotando en una llamarada que solo duro unos cuantos segundos.

-Están de broma ¿no?- los fulmino con la mirada a los seis, que por alguna razón Subaru los había seguido sin objeción alguna –Se puede saber porque de repente han tenido la idea de irse con las personas que los quieres asesinar. ¡Acaso creen que es un juego!- exploto – ¿Quién demonios creen que soy?-

-Hm Los hermanos ya han tomado una decisión. Deberías ser un buen perro y hacerles caso a tus amos...escoria-

Con los dientes apretados, dio un paso en su dirección. De inmediato uno de los lobos salto con intenciones de atacarla pero una patada lo mando a volar haciéndolo estrellarse contra la pared, agrietándola por completo. El resto de los perros corrieron con las mismas intenciones que el primero mas Arya los pateaba o los atravesaba sin piedad alguna, causando un derramamiento de sangre y que el lugar se llenara de horribles gritos de dolor. Uno a uno, yacieron en el suelo, encharcados en su propia sangre oscura.

-¡Eres una desgraciada!- grito con furia Tsuki. De su cintura sujeto el látigo rojo, haciendo chasquear en el aire.

Cuando Arya estaba por abalanzarse contra ella, hablo Reiji –Es suficiente Arya. Tus servicios ya no son necesarios- en segundos ya se había colocado detrás de ella sujetándola por la muñeca sobre su cabeza.

-Reiji tiene razón, Ary-chan- Raito llego para sujetarla por los hombros –Ya no eres necesaria, aunque debo admitir que no tuve la oportunidad de jugar contigo, lo cual es una lástima-

Una mirada de odio hizo a ambos vampiros estremecerse mas no lo demostraron. Su mano libre se cerró en un puño listo para golpear al de lentes y romperle la nariz pero Subaru se metió en su camino. Sujetándole de la mano y con gran velocidad le dio un golpe en el estomago. Sus ojos vieron con supresa al albino, como si con la mirada pudiera preguntar el porqué pero al final solo sonrió como si de una madre orgullosa de tratara. Cerrando sus ojos se entrego la oscuridad, al principio Reiji se quedo sujetándola por la muñeca pero finalmente solo la solto dejando que se estampara contra el suelo.

-Y bien... ¿Nos vamos?- pregunto

-Adelante-

Los siete salieron por la puerta principal dejando el salón de la mansión con siete cadáveres de lobos negros, el suelo lleno de sangre y una cazadora del consejo inconsciente.

...

_**Hola¡**_

_**Disculpen el haber desaparecido dos o tres meses...otra vez. Jejeje la verdad no traia inspiracion y luego esta la escuela con sus tareas infinitas y ahhh que flojera. Pero pues ya intente escribir nuevamente y esto fue lo que salio, aunque algo corto ¿verdad? Tratare de subir capitulos otra vez, al menos uno a la semana. Tambien me gustaria decir que esta historia se encuentra en Wattpad con el mismo titulo y mismo capitulos, no se como se les haga mas facil de leer y que ademas estoy escribiendo otra historia (tambien en Wattpad) sobre The Legend of Zelda :3**_

_**Finalmente agradezco a quienes leer, dan like o como se diga y comentan esta historia. Me hace feliz. Si tienen alguna sujerencia, comentario, reclamacion, etc., favor de dar a conecer, con gusto les respondere**_

_**Mhh..y...bye**_


End file.
